My beloved teacher
by SiilverFan.g
Summary: Apprends-moi ces mots que je ne voulais plus connaître. Ceux-là même dont je reniais l'existence. Professeur, enseigne-moi l'interdit. School-fic / Romance Naruto / Sakura Influence Shōjo
1. Chapter 1 : Cet inconnu

Chapitre 1

Cet inconnu

À sept heures tapantes, un réveil activa sa fonction radio et, sous les airs d'une chanson pop, il arracha de son sommeil la jeune adolescente. Elle écouta la musique d'une oreille absente, débattant avec elle-même si elle cédait à sa paresse pour profiter davantage de son lit – n'hésitant pas à prétexter une soudaine et intense grippe – ou si elle se trainerait jusqu'à la douche dans le but de commencer sa routine matinale afin de se préparer pour sa journée de cours. À contrecœur, elle s'était levée, dégoutée d'avoir à quitter la chaleur de ses draps pour goûter à la morsure de ce froid de septembre qui avait pris possession de sa chambre pendant la nuit. Plongeant ses pieds dans une vieille paire de chaussons de laine rose, elle avait trainé sa carcasse jusqu'à la salle de bain.

_C'était un matin comme les autres…_

Après avoir pris sa douche, elle parfuma sa longue chevelure d'eau de rose et la remonta en une haute queue-de-cheval. Vêtue de son uniforme, elle descendit à la cuisine où sa mère venait à peine de terminer la préparation du petit-déjeuner. Sans grande surprise, elle vit des œufs au plat accompagné de tranches de pain de blé entier, légèrement grillés et avec si peu de beurre dessus qu'elle en venait à douter de sa présence, le tout servi avec des fruits de saison. Elle reconnut les pommes qu'ils avaient cueillies dans le verger d'un ami de son père durant la fin de semaine : la dernière des longues vacances d'été.

Elle remercia sa mère qui, déjà, ne l'écoutait plus, trop absorbée par la conversation qu'elle avait avec son mari. Un matin dans cette demeure ne serait pas habituel s'il n'y avait pas cette discussion – téléphonique ou en personne – à savoir où il avait passé la nuit. Il ne fallait pas se méprendre, il n'avait ni double vie ni problème de jeux et encore moins d'alcool ou de drogue. Il était un vendeur nomade et de par sa profession, il pouvait partir des jours, voire des semaines durant, couchant le plus souvent à la belle étoile. À chaque fois, il finissait toujours par revenir, les poches aussi pleines que ses bras.

En vieillissant, la jeune fille avait entendu plus d'une fois leur dispute au sujet de son emploi, mais surtout de son absence. Un jour – elle devait être âgé de dix ou douze ans – elle leur avait demandé s'ils avaient l'intention de divorcer, comme ç'avait[i] été le cas pour les parents d'une de ses amies. Ils avaient alors échangé un regard surpris et lui expliquèrent que jamais, ils n'avaient envisagé le faire. Son père lui avait expliqué que ce que lui et sa maman partageaient était un véritable amour et qu'il était parfois lourd à porter, mais qu'il en valait mille fois l'effort.

Depuis ce jour, elle avait toujours cru que l'amour était beau, intense, presque magique ! Mais le temps passant, elle avait su que ce qu'elle avait cru être un conte de fée, en était un bien sombre. Au fil des années, elle avait fait la rencontre de plusieurs garçons qui s'avérèrent n'être que des participants de cette course du « cherry pop[ii] » ou faisaient partie des clubs élites des traitres, vantards et menteurs. Elle avait finalement conclu que l'amour n'était rien d'autre qu'un tir de chance. Face, elle gagnait. Pile, elle perdait. Et le prix de cette défaite avait été un cœur de plus en plus froid, amer et fermé.

Elle ne voulait plus subir cette souffrance qui lui avait cisaillé l'âme au point où elle avait parfois cru perdre la raison. Trop souvent, elle s'était sottement abandonnée dans les bras de ces hommes en croyant vivre la même chose que ses parents, soit une passion inextinguible, puissante et plaisante.

Un rire mourut dans sa gorge qu'elle maquilla en un léger toussotement, ne souhaitant pas parler de ses souvenirs douloureux. Retenant un soupir, elle termina son repas puis salua sa famille. À peine arrivée en bas du petit escalier, elle entendit les pas pressés de sa mère derrière elle. Se retournant, elle vit cette dernière tenant dans l'une de ses mains, son déjeuner, mais avant de le lui remettre, elle la prit dans ses bras et appuya ses lèvres sur sa chevelure.

« Passe une bonne journée ma chérie. Je t'aime… »

Un sourire apparut sur son visage. Elle avait maudit ces mots il y avait à peine trente minutes, mais lorsque c'était elle qui les prononçait, son cœur fondait sous leur chaleur. Un instant, elle huma doucement le parfum, aux notes de lilas et de vanille, de sa maman. Une fragrance qui, même au plus profond des enfers, arriverait à la rassurer.

« Moi aussi, maman. »

Mais malgré tout, elle refusait de les prononcer réellement. Elle esquivait, constamment. Inconsciemment, elle rendait ses parents responsables de l'avoir soumise à de telles espérances. Ils auraient dû la mettre en garde contre les dangers de suivre son cœur. Il y avait aussi le fait qu'elle voyait l'amour comme un adversaire ; si elle disait son nom, elle admettait croire en lui et espérer sa venue, ce que sa fierté lui interdisait. Après avoir pris son repas de ses mains, elle se dirigea vers l'école. Aujourd'hui était un jour maudit : celui de la rentrée. Elle ne l'avait pas en horreur, mais elle ne l'appréciait pas pour autant. Après tout, elle préférait s'endormir sous le soleil de midi, confortablement installée dans son hamac avec un livre à la main, plutôt que d'avoir le nez cloué dans un bouquin froid de mathématique sous le grésillement des néons. Cela dit, elle n'était pas non plus à plaindre, car jusqu'à présent, elle avait eu la chance d'avoir au moins l'une de ses amies dans sa salle de classe, donc elle n'avait pas à faire des pieds et des mains pour être accepté dans les groupes déjà existants. Encore qu'elle préférait la solitude à un rapport hypocrite ayant pour seul but de tromper la solitude et le regard des autres. Pensant à ses amies, elle regarda sa montre ; elles devaient être sur le point d'arriver à la grille extérieure de l'école. Elle accéléra donc sa cadence.

Soudain, au détour d'une rue, elle se retrouva au sol. Levant les yeux, elle constata qu'elle n'avait pas percuté quelque chose – comme elle l'avait d'abord cru – mais bien, quelqu'un. Elle s'empressa de se relever et s'inclinant poliment, elle lui demanda de l'excuser. Une main se posa sur le dessus de sa tête en guise de réponse. Curieuse, elle leva les yeux et croisa deux iris céruléens.

« Ce n'est pas grave et même, je dirais que c'est une chance ! Vois-tu, je me suis perdu… Je devais rejoindre un ami devant le lycée, mais je n'arrive pas à le trouver.

— Je peux vous y conduire, si vous voulez, répondit-elle poliment.

— Ça ne te dérange pas ? demanda-t-il légèrement surpris.

— Non, j'y allais justement.

— Et si je t'avais menti ? la questionna-t-il affichant un sourire _sadique_.

— Pardon ?

— En fait, je t'espionnais. J'attendais le bon moment pour t'attraper et faire de toi, _ma chose_. »

_Encore un fou_, pensa-t-elle.

« Vous êtes nouveau, ça se voit, dit-elle.

— Qu'en sais-tu ?

— Déjà, si vous vouliez que je sois votre « chose », vous ne resteriez pas là, à attendre je-ne-sais-quoi. Aussi, si vous étiez d'ici – en plus de savoir où se trouve l'école – vous sauriez que cette rue est le plus mauvais endroit pour kidnapper quelqu'un. Vous voyez là-bas, pointais-je du doigt, c'est un petit commissariat. Et si vous tournez votre tête sur votre gauche, vous allez voir un homme à la fenêtre. Il écrit tout ce qu'il voit depuis cet… _incident_. Et il n'hésitera pas une seule seconde à sortir pour vous botter les fesses jusqu'aux policiers qui les botteront de nouveau pour vous mettre derrière les barreaux.

— Je vois…

— Donc, si vous désirez toujours aller au lycée, dépêchez-vous : je ne veux pas être en retard le premier jour, » déclara-t-elle sèchement.

Il répondit d'un simple hochement de tête et la suivit docilement. Il était étrange, et aux yeux de l'adolescente, c'en était une certitude. Elle l'entendit rire doucement, comme s'il avait pu lire ses pensées. Surprise, elle lui demanda ce qui pouvait bien l'amuser ainsi.

« Toi.

— Je ne comprends pas.

— Je me disais que si un jour quelqu'un venait effectivement te kidnapper, tu serais bien la dernière à paniquer.

— C'est faux.

— Ah bon ?

— Dans des situations… _délicates_, je sais ce que je dois faire, mais je suis incapable de l'exécuter. Par exemple, si l'école était en feu je serais probablement la seule à rester là, incapable de bouger.

— Hum… je viendrai te sauver alors, » répondit-il après un court silence.

Elle arrêta brusquement de marcher, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Elle était à la recherche du moindre indice, la plus infime lueur, qui lui indiqueraient qu'il plaisantait, mais ne vis rien hormis de la détermination et de l'assurance. Il était sincère. Qui pouvait bien promettre cela à une inconnue ? Il n'avait pas à tenir tel serment ! C'était totalement stupide et vain. Après tout, quelles étaient les chances pour qu'ils se croisassent de nouveau ?

_Proche du zéro absolu_, pensa-t-elle.

Néanmoins, malgré les arguments de sa raison, elle n'avait pu retenir cette chaleur qui avait caressé son cœur. Comme si ce dernier s'était senti rassuré de savoir que quelqu'un serait là, tel un ange protecteur. Qu'elle ne serait pas abandonnée… Elle l'entendit rire de nouveau – était-ce encore à cause d'elle ? En guise de réponse, il posa sa main sur l'arrière de sa tête, effleurant la joue de la jeune fille. _Qui était donc cet homme_ ?

« Sakura ! » héla une voix qu'elle reconnut comme étant celle d'Hinata.

Quand elle se retourna pour lui demander ce qu'elle faisait là, elle remarqua qu'ils étaient à quelques mètres de l'école. Le temps avait passé si vite ? Avait-elle été si absorbé par cet inconnu qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué où ils étaient ni qu'ils avaient recommencé à marcher ? Ce devait assurément être pour cette raison-là qu'il avait ri. Il avait dû se rendre compte qu'elle s'était perdue dans ses pensées. Faisant volteface, elle annonça à son kidnappeur que leur destination était atteinte.

« C'est ce qu'il me semble. Je vous remercie, jeune demoiselle, de m'avoir indiqué où se cachaient mes futures proies. »

Alors qu'il arborait cette expression se voulant sadique qu'il avait eue plus tôt également, elle lui rendit un regard blasé. Décidément, il voulait réellement qu'elle crût qu'il fût un homme dangereux. Elle sentit la main d'Hinata se glisser dans la sienne… a priori, Sakura n'était pas la seule à le trouver étrange.

« Je vous souhaite bonne chance alors, » répondit-elle simplement.

Après une brève inclinaison, ils se séparèrent, chacun allant de son côté afin de rejoindre leur ami. Soudain, elle réalisa un léger détail ; ne venait-il pas de la vouvoyer ? Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête, son regard ne le retrouva pas. Il était déjà parti ?

_Tant pis_, pensa-t-elle.

Marchant au même rythme, elles se dirigèrent vers le tableau de répartition des élèves. Souriant doucement, elle vit le nom d'Hinata près du sien. Elle aura eu de la chance jusqu'à la fin, même si en vérité, elle était quelque peu déçue de voir qu'Ino et Tenten étaient dans une autre classe. Secrètement, elle avait souhaité vivre leur dernière année de cours ensemble. Entendant les huit heures sonnées, elle suivit ses amies jusqu'à l'auditorium où la directrice, Tsunade, et le directeur adjoint, Jiraiya, leur répétèrent les règlements de l'école, donnèrent les livres d'études et les mirent en garde contre les trucs habituels : drogue, violence, taxage, sexualité…

Chaque année, ça ne ratait pas. Il ne suffisait qu'une seule remarque à ce sujet pour que quelqu'un fasse remarquer que ce n'était pas à Konoha qu'ils devaient s'attendre à un réseau de prostitution d'étudiantes ou un trafic de drogues digne de la mafia italienne. Le tout agrémenté, évidemment, d'un _malheureusement_. Pour sa part, elle ne trouvait pas cela amusant, au contraire de ses camarades. Il y avait des recoins de la ville qu'il valait mieux éviter. Les proxénètes se les étaient appropriés et se faisaient les enseignants de ce qu'ils avaient affectueusement nommé : les Arts de la rue. Il n'était pas rare d'en voir trainer quelques-uns autour de l'école, cherchant à recruter quelques finissantes qui croyaient avoir cet apprentissage comme seul avenir. Ils n'avaient pas tous la même chance ni les mêmes opportunités… et c'était bien cela qui méritait d'être ponctué d'un _malheureusement_.

Après leur avoir souhaité de passer une bonne année, ils allèrent à leur salle de classe où attendait probablement déjà le professeur principal. Elle devait avouer que, secrètement, elle espérait ne pas tomber, de nouveau, sur Monsieur Maito. Il était gentil, mais il avait une façon particulière d'enseigner les choses. Il était axé sur la performance et l'excellence, il pardonnait autant qu'il punissait l'échec. Elle avait toujours pu y échapper, de justesse parfois, mais ce n'avait pas été le cas de tous. Elle se souvenait avoir remercié le ciel plus d'une fois lorsqu'elle avait été témoin de ce que ses camarades de classe avaient à eu comme sanction. Ce pouvait être autant de la copie que des tours de pistes ou bien un « défi » visant à les ridiculiser. Elle ne pouvait pas dire que c'était extrêmement efficace, mais c'était distrayant. Par contre, cela générait beaucoup de stress et en toute honnêteté, elle savait ne pas avoir l'énergie et encore moins l'envie d'affronter cela… et elle savait ne pas être la seule dans ce cas-là.

Toujours accompagnée de sa chère Hinata, elle rentra dans la classe où le titulaire n'était toujours pas arrivé, ce qui était plutôt inhabituel. Parcourant la salle des yeux, elle vit sur le tableau qu'un plan de la classe y avait été dessiné. Sur chacun des pupitres de craie, un nom avait été écrit. Une méthode peu commune puisque, jusqu'à présent, les enseignants qu'elle avait eus – et ce, depuis son plus jeune âge – attendaient d'avoir vu la tête des élèves, évaluant ainsi où ils placeraient « qui ». Après avoir vu où elle passerait cette année, soit au fond de la classe près d'une fenêtre, elle alla s'y asseoir. Hinata vint alors la voir, son éternel sourire timide sur le visage.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle.

— Tu n'as pas vu ?

— Quoi ? »

En guise de réponse, elle déposa son sac sur le bureau à côté du sien. Elle comprit alors le pourquoi de sa bonne humeur qui devint vite contagieuse. **Enfin** ! Pour la première depuis la maternelle, elle serait assise à côté d'elle. Lorsqu'elle lui en fit la remarque, elle lui répondit qu'elle ne parlait pas que de sa place. Regardant autour d'elle, elle remarqua ce qu'elle avait réellement voulu lui montrer : tout le monde, sans exception, était assis près d'une personne avec qui il s'entendait bien ou était en couple. C'était bien trop gros pour être un hasard se dirent-elles. Mais… comment le professeur avait-il bien pu le savoir ? Évidemment, il aurait pu demander à ses confrères, cependant, il était surprenant qu'il avait sciemment choisi de les placer ainsi.

Au final, ça ne lui importait peu de toute façon. Elle ne l'avait pas encore rencontré qu'elle avait déjà commencé à l'apprécier ! Finalement, peut-être que cette année ne s'annonçait pas comme étant la jumelle des précédentes ? Prenant plaisir à ce début de journée, elle se tourna vers Hinata et lui demanda de lui parler de ses vacances. Celle-ci, comme à son habitude, avait une multitude de choses à raconter. Sa famille en était une bien connue à Konoha, puisqu'elle possédât un moulin à scie, plus que prospère, qui avait permis au village de se développer correctement. La jeune fille devait bien reconnaître que si ça n'avait pas été des Hyûga, Konoha aurait connu de terribles jours de misères et de famines. Ce futur inexaucé donna froid dans le dos à l'adolescente qui frictionna doucement ses bras. Cela dit, elle savait fort bien que d'autres pays, encore à ce jour, subissaient cela actuellement. Ils étaient déchirés, vivant sous une loi martiale impitoyable et les habitants n'hésitaient pas à tuer pour simplement subsister.

« Sakura, tu m'écoutes ?

— Oui, ne t'en fait pas. »

Elle devait admettre qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait une grande attention cela dit, mais elle avait compris l'essentiel. Hinata s'était rendue à Taki ; une petite ville touristique qui possédait plusieurs centres de villégiatures. Elle en avait profité pour donner à sa peau, d'ordinaire aussi blanche que la neige, un teint légèrement caramel qui ne faisait qu'ajouter à sa beauté naturelle. Secrètement, Sakura avait toujours envié sa longue chevelure d'ébène qui mettait en valeur les yeux opalins de son amie, dont la forme lui rappelait celle d'un pétale.

En vérité, elle ne se trouvait ni laide ni belle, mais elle avait en horreur la couleur naturellement rose de ses cheveux. Si elle avait eu le choix, elle aurait préféré la teinte de sa mère qui était aussi riche que le blé et majestueuse que l'or. Elle se comptait néanmoins chanceuse d'avoir hérité d'elle sa peau douce et satinée, ainsi qu'un physique plutôt agréable, mais surtout des iris de jade qui par le passé avait souvent été qualifié d'envoûtant. Elle ne savait quel sort ils pouvaient bien jeter, mais si elle s'en fiait aux garçons qui en avaient été la victime, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire que son regard n'était autre qu'une malédiction.

Soudainement, les lumières clignotèrent, ce qui coupa court un instant aux conversations des étudiants. Ils virent ensuite une main gantée s'échapper par l'entrebâillement de la porte derrière laquelle était caché son propriétaire.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est, cette fois-ci ? _pensa-t-elle.

* * *

[i] Ç'avait : contraction de ça + a. Il s'agit d'une contraction facultative, mais j'en apprécie l'usage.

[ii] Cherry pop : expression anglaise qui signifie _perdre sa virginité_. Je trouvais plus plaisant ce terme-là


	2. Chapter 2 : Porte close

Chapitre 2

Porte close

Curieux, ils attendirent, silencieux, que se présente à eux le propriétaire de cette dextre inconnue. Une minute passa et alors qu'elle allait recommencer sa course, une silhouette vêtue de pied en cap d'un long manteau muni d'un capuchon noir fit son entrée, une faux à la main. Le cœur de la jeune fille se figea, elle entendait les cris de ses camarades et le bruit de chaises renversées par des élèves qui s'étaient instinctivement levés, prêts à fuir. Il n'avait fallu qu'une seconde pour créer un vent de panique et un simple rire venant de _La Mort_ pour provoquer un élan de colère.

« Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait peur les enfants, dit-il.

— On ne dit pas _désolé_ quand c'est le but recherché, grogna un élève.

— Qui êtes-vous pour commencer ? »

L'intrus sortit un instant et lorsqu'il revint sans son costume, Sakura retint de justesse un léger cri de surprise, bien que ses yeux eurent le loisir de l'exprimer. Devant elle se tenait le kidnappeur qui l'avait abordé ce matin-là.

_Pourquoi est-il là_ ? se demanda-t-elle.

Une question qu'elle se reprocha aussitôt avoir eue. Pourquoi serait-il là pour un poste autre que celui de professeur ? Elle comprit enfin pourquoi, plus tôt, il l'avait vouvoyée lorsqu'Hinata les avait rejoints. Il était évident qu'il était déplacé de la part du blond de tutoyer une élève, car évoluant dans un milieu où tout le monde se connaissait, un simple « tu » plutôt que « vous » déclenchait la rumeur favorite de tous : celle du favoritisme. À partir de là, peu importait les notes ou les succès de l'étudiant puisque tout mérite y étant attaché serait vu comme étant des preuves du « lien particulier » qu'il avait avec l'enseignant.

« Je suis votre instituteur pour cette année ! »

Se retournant vers le tableau, il prit une craie et inscrivit quelque chose sur l'emplacement de son bureau, représenté par un grand rectangle face à une vingtaine de petits carrés, qu'il prit grand soin de camoufler de par sa grandeur. Quand enfin il se poussa, elle connut en même temps que les autres, le nom de cet homme.

_Naruto Uzumaki_

Elle le regarda plus attentivement. Il avait brossé sa chevelure dorée pour la ramener vers l'arrière et avait délaissé son look urbain de ce matin pour en adopter un plus conservateur. Elle leva les yeux et observa son visage. Il était évident qu'il était du genre à perdre des heures à l'extérieur, étant donné la couleur foncée de sa peau. Il avait encore ce même petit sourire moqueur qu'il avait eu ce matin, a priori, il semblait heureux de l'émoi qu'il avait causé. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, elle put redécouvrir le ciel azuré qu'il possédait et dans lequel elle se perdit un instant. Abandonnant leur échange visuel, il toussota légèrement et continua sa présentation.

« Vous l'aurez remarqué, j'ai soigneusement sélectionné vos places. En guise de remerciement, voici les règles que vous aurez à respecter, et je vous préviens qu'en cas de bris de ce contrat, vous serez placé par ordre alphabétique. Premièrement, lorsque vous vous adresserez à moi, vous direz : « **Monsieur** Uzumaki » et ce, en tout temps, peu importe la raison. Deuxièmement, lorsque **je** parle, **vous** ne dites rien. Troisièmement, tout acte dans ma classe, comme en dehors, qui mérite une punition, en obtiendra deux. On est d'accord ?

— Oui, Monsieur Uzumaki.

— Très bien ! » répondit-il chaleureusement.

Le pauvre, se souvenait-il seulement que les étudiants excellaient dans l'art de ne pas tenir leur parole ? Mais, même s'ils ne souhaitaient pas en obtenir, ils étaient néanmoins curieux de connaître les sanctions qu'il avait imaginées. Cependant, cet intérêt fut de courte durée puisqu'ils réalisèrent que si l'un des cancres venait à désobéir au professeur, le classement de leur siège par ordre alphabétique retrouverait sa priorité, tel que promis. Personne n'avait l'envie de se séparer de leurs voisins pour se retrouver aux côtés d'un inconnu ou d'une personne dont la présence les insupportait. Finalement, peut-être tiendraient-ils leur engagement ?

Après leur avoir dit qui étaient les autres professeurs qui leur enseigneraient cette année, il commença son cours. La première journée était souvent très calme, car elle n'était là que pour remettre les étudiants « dans le bain », du moins, c'était ce à quoi tous étaient habitués. Cependant, il était d'une fatale évidence que lui, l'ignorait. Prétextant qu'aujourd'hui était la même journée que demain, il n'y avait pas de raison logique de leur permettre de se détendre en révisant ce qu'ils savaient puisque, justement, **ils le savaient** !

Ce fut donc à leur plus grand désespoir – et désarroi – qu'ils reçurent une quantité phénoménale de nouvelles matières à apprendre, ainsi qu'une dizaine de travaux à faire et, cerise sur le gâteau, une première date d'examen ! Les élèves avaient retenu un cri de joie général lorsque la cloche annonça la fin des cours et de cette journée.

« Mademoiselle Haruno, venez me voir, je vous prie. »

Les mots qu'elle avait souhaité, plus que tout, ne pas entendre. Que lui voulait-il ? Réfrénant une furieuse envie de fuir, de peur de le voir la pourchasser dans les corridors, elle tourna les talons en sa direction, marmonnant à Hinata de ne pas l'attendre, ne sachant pas combien de temps elle serait retenue par cet être dénué de toute raison. Elle lui répondit qu'elle lui téléphonerait dans la soirée puis partit avec les autres. Trainant les pieds au sol, elle alla rejoindre l'enseignant à son bureau. Après en avoir vérifié l'état, elle prit place sur un pupitre et attendit qu'il prît la parole.

« Pourquoi cet air si maussade ? demanda-t-il surpris.

— Je souhaitais partir, répondit-elle simplement.

— Ne vous en faites pas, vous en aurez la chance, rit-il.

— Puis-je connaître la raison de ma présence ? »

Rapidement, il se leva et referma les portes laissées ouvertes de la pièce. Qu'allait-il encore inventer ? Il ne se rendait pas compte que le quota d'étrangetés de l'adolescente avait explosé aujourd'hui ? Elle leva les yeux afin de vérifier l'heure et se fit la réflexion que si elle ne partait pas sous peu qu'elle aurait droit à un appel de sa mère qui serait ou inquiète ou furieuse qu'elle fût en retard pour le dîner. Lorsqu'il revint à toute vitesse s'asseoir, il soutint le bas de son visage à l'aide de ses mains, avec son sempiternel sourire en coin sur le visage.

_Je le sens moyen_, pensa-t-elle.

« On pourrait nous méprendre pour un couple, non ? »

Elle ne trouva rien à lui répondre. Son cœur battait à tout rompre tant elle était furieuse. C'était donc pour cette raison stupide qu'il l'avait retenue ? Pour une blague ? Tout aussi crétine que dangereuse si quelqu'un venait à entendre l'enseignant qui plus est. Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui à la fin ! Excédée, elle descendit du pupitre, attrapa son sac et alors qu'elle s'apprêta à partir, il la retint par le bras.

« Attends ! Je suis désolé, c'était une remarque déplacée.

— Vous allez me rendre mon bras ou je vous cogne !

— Si vous étiez sérieuse, Mademoiselle Haruno, vous ne me vouvoieriez pas, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il en retournant à la politesse d'usage.

— Ça reste à prouver, » le menaça-t-elle.

Subitement, il relâcha le bras de la mousmée et enfouit son visage au creux de ses mains, feignant de pleurer. Si elle avait encore besoin d'une preuve de son état mental, c'était maintenant chose faite ! Voyant qu'elle n'entrait pas dans son jeu, il releva le menton, boudeur. Heureusement qu'il était son professeur et que le code de l'école l'empêchait de lui manquer de respect, parce qu'il méritait sincèrement de se faire remettre à sa place celui-là. Elle regarda l'horloge de nouveau et poussa un grognement mécontent lorsqu'elle réalisa un fait qui lui avait échappé précédemment : il venait de lui faire rater le bus. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de le prendre, mais elle avait été se chercher un ticket sur son heure de déjeuner quand elle avait vu la pile de travail qu'ils avaient reçue dans l'avant-midi et elle s'était dit que l'après-midi ne serait sans doute pas mieux. Elle ne voulait donc pas rentrer à la maison ce soir-là avec un sac à dos aussi lourd qui lui donnerait des maux de dos jusqu'à la fin de semaine.

« Si je ne vous suis d'aucune **réelle** utilité, j'aimerais partir, dit-elle après avoir soupiré bruyamment.

— En fait, je souhaitais vous parler de ce matin.

— Il y a quelque chose à dire ? » demanda-t-elle surprise.

Pendant un instant, il semblait étonné de sa question. Si elle oubliait les âneries, la discussion matinale s'était résumée à très peu de choses. Elle voyait difficilement ce qu'elle avait pu ne pas remarquer qui semblait justifier le besoin pressant de lui parler après les heures de cours. Ou alors… ça s'était produit alors qu'elle était encore dans les nuages ?

« Je suppose que non, lâcha-t-il platement.

— Je peux partir ?

— Oui. Bonne soirée, Mademoiselle Haruno. »

Alors qu'il replaçait ses papiers, elle reprit son sac et partit. Même si elle ne le connaissait pas depuis longtemps, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait semblé déçu… ou contrarié ? Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre exactement le doigt sur cette expression qu'elle n'avait pourtant vue que quelques courtes secondes. Enfin, si c'était d'une telle importance, elle supposa qu'il allait lui en reparler, non ? Un instant, elle hésita. Devait-elle rester et le questionner à ce sujet ? Ça semblait tellement important… Elle allait prendre la parole, mais elle entendit la secrétaire appeler Monsieur Uzumaki par l'interphone pour un appel à prendre. Délaissant ses intentions, elle alla dans le hall afin de changer de soulier, puis sortit.

Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin chez elle, elle fut accueillie par les effluves appétissants du repas que préparait sa mère. Tandis qu'elle plaçait ses chaussures sur le tapis d'entrée, elle remarqua que celles de son père y étaient encore. Elle devint subitement très heureuse ; il était rarement présent lorsqu'elle revenait le soir. Au pas de course, elle traversa le vestibule, puis la cuisine – où elle prit tout de même le temps de saluer sa mère – et fonça jusqu'au bureau, sachant fort bien qu'il y serait. De toutes les pièces de la maison, celle-ci était la préférée de son père, due au simple fait qu'il s'agissait de son sanctuaire.

« Bonsoir papa ! s'écria-t-elle.

— Bonsoir ma rose, dit-il les yeux fixés sur son écran.

— Tu restes un peu avec nous ?

— Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non.

— Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle soudainement décontenancée.

— Rien de bien important. Des choses d'_adultes_, comme toujours. »

Il quitta son vieux secrétaire, prenant soin de fermer son ordinateur portable, puis alla la rejoindre. Il referma ses bras autour d'elle et soutint sa joue sur le dessus de sa tête tandis qu'elle l'appuyait contre son cœur. _Boum, boum_. Un battement régulier, rassurant. Celui qui, déjà enfant, la transportait dans un monde à part où seuls elle et son père existaient. _Boum, boum_. L'espace d'un instant, elle redevint le poupon adoré de son papa. Le nez enfoui dans sa chemise, elle y reconnut les odeurs familières du tabac de Suna et de son savon. Elle se sentait à l'abri, protégée de tout ce qui lui faisait du mal. Se reculant légèrement, il posa un baiser sur son front et, de la même façon que l'avait fait sa mère ce matin-là, il lui avait dit ces mots…

« Je t'aime.

— Moi aussi, papa.

— Je suis désolée de vous déranger, les amoureux, mais le repas est servi ! »

Autour de la table, la discussion avait été animée par les histoires de voyage du vendeur nomade. La jeune adolescente s'était laissé transporter par delà le monde de bon cœur, souhaitant mettre derrière elle sa journée aussi infernale qu'étrange qu'elle avait résumé en très peu de mots – soit que son prof était un fou qui aimait faire souffrir ses élèves avec une montagne de travaux à faire, ce à quoi ses parents n'avaient rien dit, mais avait échangé un drôle de regard qu'elle n'avait pas questionné. Après avoir fait la vaisselle, elle prit un bain puis monta à sa chambre pour y faire ses devoirs. Par miracle, elle termina à l'heure pile de son heure de coucher, mais plutôt que d'aller rejoindre les bras de Morphé, elle sortit afin d'aller à la salle de bain. Elle remarqua alors de la lumière sous la porte de la chambre de ses parents.

_Ils sont encore réveillés_ ? se demanda-t-elle.

Sur la pointe des pieds, elle s'approcha afin d'entendre le moindre indice qui lui permettrait de savoir si elle pouvait ou non se permettre de toquer à la porte, afin de leur souhaiter la bonne nuit et peut-être discuter encore un peu avec eux.

« Ça ira, ne t'inquiète pas.

— Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

— Et Sakura ?

— Nous trouverons bien un prétexte. Après tout, c'est l'affaire que d'une semaine.

— Pour l'instant… »

Discrètement, elle retourna à sa chambre où elle s'empressa de se coucher. Elle aurait voulu en apprendre davantage, comme n'importe quelle personne qui entendait ce genre de conversation, mais elle se dit que s'ils n'avaient pas jugé bon de lui en parler, c'était parce qu'ils avaient leurs raisons. Il y avait longtemps qu'ils lui avaient appris qu'elle ne devait pas tout savoir puisque, dans certaines situations, ça ne faisait qu'envenimer les choses. Elle s'endormit donc sur cette pensée, légèrement inquiète.

Aujourd'hui encore, la journée commença par son réveil suivi de sa négociation, sa capitulation, puis sa routine ainsi que son petit-déjeuner. Mais cette fois-ci, elle attendait qu'ils lui parlassent de ce _prétexte_ qui avait été sujet à une discussion importante la veille. Peut-être n'en avaient-ils pas trouvé ? Comme n'importe quel enfant soucieux, elle aurait voulu leur demander la raison de cette réflexion, mais plutôt que de le formuler de cette façon, elle décida de jouer la carte de la jeune fille bien sage et gentille : elle leur offrit donc sur un plateau d'argent l'excuse dont ils avaient tant besoin.

« En regardant le calendrier ce matin, j'ai vu que votre anniversaire de rencontre approchait. Je suis en âge de rester seule, maintenant, alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour faire un petit voyage romantique ?

— Tu t'es fait un petit-ami et souhaites garder la maison pour toi ?

— Non.

— Tu veux faire une fête ?

— Non.

— Et si on te laissait un chaperon ?

— Si vous voulez.

— D'accord ! »

Un puissant sentiment de soulagement sembla émaner d'eux. Leurs traits s'étaient décontractés, ils semblaient respirer plus aisément : ils étaient soulagés. La jeune adolescente ne put s'empêcher de retenir un sourire et se félicita même de sa démarche, pensant à la blague qu'ils devaient s'estimer chanceux d'avoir une fille aussi compréhensive qu'attentive. En manque de fleurs à se lancer, elle avala rapidement son repas. Jetant un coup d'œil rapidement à l'horloge de la cuisine, elle calcula que si elle ne se mettait pas en route immédiatement pour attraper le bus – toujours dans le but d'économiser son dos à cause du poids de ses livres – elle serait en retard. Elle se pressa donc à enfiler ses chaussures et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir, sa mère se pencha et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« On te racontera tout à notre retour, Sakura.

— Avec un petit souvenir ? »

En guise de réponse, elle rit doucement et ouvrit la porte. Une fois dehors, avant de tourner le coin d'une rue, elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'une des fenêtres de la maison et au travers des rideaux vaporeux de dentelle, elle vit son père enlacer celle qu'il avait depuis toujours surnommée « son ange ». Attendrie par cette image, elle partit enfin en direction de l'arrêt d'autobus, le cœur léger. Cela dit, ce petit instant de bonheur fut coupé quelques instants lorsqu'elle arriva près de la maison de l'homme à la fenêtre ; elle inclina la tête depuis le mur où elle était cachée et scruta les alentours afin de s'assurer que _cet homme_ ne serait pas là. Et, effectivement, il n'y était pas. Rassurée, elle continua sa marche et cette fois-ci, rien ne dérogea à sa routine. Elle monta dans le moyen de transport et après avoir supporté les pleurs d'un bébé et l'odeur pestilentielle d'une personne transpirant abondamment pendant une dizaine de minutes, elle en descendit bien heureuse de se soustraire à ces tortures. Au loin, elle reconnut, sans surprise, Hinata près de la grille de la porte d'entrée de l'école qui l'attendait.

La journée fut relativement plus calme que la précédente. Monsieur Uzumaki s'était empressé de demander pardon aux adolescents à cause de la charge de travail qu'il avait donné et ne s'était pas privé de donner un coup de stress aux élèves en disant qu'il aurait dû en donner plus qu'il ne l'avait fait. Lorsqu'il avait compris que les étudiants allaient balancer sur lui le moindre objet ou meuble se trouvant à leurs portées, il avait renouvelé ses excuses ajoutant qu'il ne faisait que plaisanter. Et même que pour compenser son erreur, il donnerait un congé de devoirs tous les vendredis, ce qui fut accueilli de bons cœurs.

Oui, c'était bien une excellente journée !

_Mais le soir venu_…


	3. Chapter 3 : Présentation

Chapitre 3  
Présentation

Elle était figée sur place, dans l'entrée de sa demeure, les bras tombant mollement de chaque côté de son corps, la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux écarquillés et son sac gisant près de son pied.

« Que… ? »

Devant elle se tenait cette personne qui semblait tout ignorer de la logique humaine. Il était assis au bout de la table sur laquelle reposait ce qui devait être leur repas de ce soir. Il la fixait avec ce regard, qu'en si peu de temps elle avait appris à haïr, semi-rieur, semi-sérieux, et cet affreux trait déformé qui se voulait être un sourire.

« Que faites-vous là ? s'exprima-t-elle enfin.

— Chaperon.

— Et en quel honneur ? s'étouffa-t-elle presque.

— Ton père se trouve être l'ami d'un ami commun. Notre ami a soudainement été indisposé et m'a demandé de le remplacer.

— Je refuse !

— Tu crois que tu as le choix ?

— Et l'école ! Si ça venait à se savoir ?

— La direction est déjà au courant… _en quelque sorte_.

— Ce qui veut dire, exactement ?

— Détails, détails ! Nous en reparlerons plus tard. Tu as faim ? »

Mais comment arrivait-il à faire cela ? De passer d'un tout à rien, en même pas une seconde. C'était incroyable ! Elle n'avait pas envie de passer la prochaine semaine en sa présence : après tout, elle le connaissait à peine ! Et même, ce qu'elle savait de lui ne provoquait en elle aucun sentiment positif. Mais comme il lui l'avait fait comprendre… son avis n'avait **aucune** importance. À demi résignée, elle prit place à table et s'empara de ses baguettes. Il était peut-être fou, mais ses talents culinaires étaient incroyables ! Il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vidé son assiette aussi rapidement. Peut-être que cela aurait du bon finalement qu'il fût désigné comme étant son chaperon ? C'était donc de bonne humeur qu'elle monta à sa chambre afin de faire ses devoirs.

Un puissant cri déchira le silence qui régnait dans la chambre de l'adolescente. Plus qu'énervée, elle balança au mur son livre d'exercice. Haletante, elle se retint de ne pas envoyer le reste de son matériel scolaire rejoindre son manuel. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'elle était devant ce problème de mathématique auquel elle ne comprenait rien. Elle ne savait même pas à quel « race » appartenait cette équation ! Exaspérée, elle avait conclu qu'elle était simplement trop stupide pour pouvoir le résoudre et qu'elle acceptait volontiers le zéro qu'elle obtiendrait le lendemain. Elle s'empara donc de son ordinateur portable, mit sa musique préféré et se connecta à un site de salon de clavardage où était la quasi-totalité de ses amies. Cependant, à peine avait-elle commencé à les saluer qu'un sentiment étrange vrilla son cœur ; elle n'était pas du genre à abandonner aussi facilement. Elle aurait pu récupérer le responsable de son élan colérique, mais elle n'en fit rien.

Quelque peu alarmé par le bruit qu'il avait entendu depuis le salon où il se trouvait, Naruto monta à l'étage et après avoir frappé, il était entré dans la chambre de son élève. D'abord curieux, il regarda autour de lui. Il devait avouer qu'il était légèrement surpris : c'était loin de ressembler à ce qu'il avait imaginé, soit des posters de différents groupes tapissés du plancher au plafond ainsi qu'un sol recouverts de vêtements, déchets et Dieu seul savait quoi encore. Discrètement, il fit danser son regard dans la pièce : les murs étaient de couleur crème et il n'y en avait qu'un seul qui était décoré. Enfin, si on pouvait employer ce terme pour désigner le tableau de liège sur lequel était punaisé différentes photos, probablement prises lors de voyages ou de sorties scolaires faites au fil des années. Hormis le lit, il n'y avait que deux meubles, un bureau et une petite penderie dont l'une des portes avait un miroir encastré entouré de moulures aux formes ressemblant à des cœurs. Une petite chose le fit sourire discrètement, près du rebord de la fenêtre dont le store était baissé à mi-hauteur, il y avait une petite peluche, un ourson noir, dont l'une des pattes était entourée de gaze blanche.

« Vous avez l'intention de me dire pourquoi vous êtes là ou pas ? demanda Sakura.

— Je te dérange ?

— Non, mais si vous continuez, ça risque d'être le cas.

— J'ai entendu du bruit et à ce que je vois là, dit-il en pointant du doigt le livre abandonné, je crois qu'il en est la cause.

— Ah, _ça_. Je n'ai pas la bosse des maths(i), expliqua-t-elle sommairement.

— Tu veux de l'aide ?

— Ce serait de la triche, non ? demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux de son ordinateur.

— Je ne te donnerai pas les réponses, seulement les explications que tu as besoin. Si tu préfères, nous pouvons prendre rendez-vous après les cours demain.

— Non ! s'empressa-t-elle de répondre. Si vous voulez bien m'aider, j'accepte volontiers.

Pour la première fois depuis la rentrée, elle l'avait vu sous un jour plus sérieux et posé. Patiemment, il avait répondu à toutes ses questions et l'avait aidé à réviser. S'il avait pu être comme ça dès le départ, nul doute qu'il aurait été le prof le plus populaire et apprécié de l'école. Elle réalisa alors que peut-être, faisait-il toutes ces simagrées pour ne pas avoir à endosser ce rôle ? Après tout, ce n'était pas souhaité de tout le monde d'être remarqué. Mais alors, si c'était son cas : y avait-il quelque chose qui avait motivé son choix ? Après avoir terminé tout leur travail, Naruto s'étira et bâilla bruyamment.

« Tu as un couvre-feu ?

— Oui, dans une heure, répondit-elle après avoir lu les vingt-deux heures sur sa montre.

— Alors dépêche-toi d'aller prendre un bain.

— Vous pouvez y aller en premier, ça ne me dérange pas.

— Très bien, je te dirai quand j'aurai terminé.

— Merci. »

Il disparut rapidement. Probablement qu'il en avait eu l'envie dès son arrivée, mais que la politesse – ou autre chose – le lui avait interdit. Puis une question percuta son esprit : comment avait-il fait pour revenir à la maison avant elle ? Mais surtout, sans qu'elle ne vît ? Il avait des supers-pouvoirs ou quoi ? Un ange passa puis elle se frappa le front avec sa paume.

_Mais oui_, _Sakura_ ! _Tout à fait. Ton prof est en fait superman, tu n'as pas remarqué_ ? pensa-t-elle.

Riant doucement de ses âneries, elle rangea ses choses et les mis en place pour le lendemain et d'un même geste, elle prépara ses vêtements et son lit pour la nuit. D'ordinaire, elle ne se couchait pas si tard, elle préférait – et de loin – être couchée dès vingt-et-une heures, mais en temps normal, elle révisait beaucoup moins longtemps aussi. Observant son pyjama qui l'attendait sur son couvre-lit, elle réalisa que les changements d'habitude étaient une bonne chose parfois. Cette nuit, elle irait se coucher sans penser à tout ce qu'il restait à faire, puisque tout était fait. N'ayant rien à faire, sauf attendre que Monsieur Uzumaki libérât la salle de bain, elle descendit à la cuisine pour préparer son _bentō_. En guise de remerciement, elle pensa alors à profiter de l'occasion pour faire celui de son chaperon… mais une fois devant le réfrigérateur ouvert, elle remarqua deux boites assorties posées sur une des tablettes. Alors même ça, il y avait pensé ? Il prenait son rôle plutôt à cœur. Que pouvait-elle donc faire pour le remercier dans ce cas ?

« Sakura ? Que fais-tu là ? »

Elle se figea de surprise un instant : elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. En se retournant, elle eut droit à un autre choc… l'homme qu'il était. Ses cheveux retombaient platement sur son front, des perles d'eau accrochées aux pointes. Ses yeux bleus capturaient le moindre éclat de lumière et était marqué par la surprise. En plus de la serviette qu'il tenait d'une main pour sécher sa chevelure, il ne portait qu'un t-shirt blanc et un boxeur noir. Mais plus que tout, son odeur l'emprisonna un instant.

« Sakura ? »

Elle revint rapidement sur Terre : qu'était-elle en train de faire au juste ? Ce n'était tout de même pas la première fois qu'elle voyait un homme – enfin, de son âge, oui – sommairement vêtu quand même ! Ce devait certainement être la fatigue qui lui embrouillait l'esprit, conclu-t-elle.

« Oui, je suis désolée. Vous m'avez surprise, _Monsieur_ Uzumaki, dit-elle alors pour ramener une certaine distance entre eux.

— Ah, alors ce serait plutôt à moi de m'excuser, ce n'était pas mon intention. Et donc, que faisais-tu là ?

— J'étais descendu préparer mon repas, mais vous m'avez devancé.

— Je sais, je suis génial, hein ! » s'exclama-t-il, un pouce relevé dans les airs.

_Le fou était de retour_… pensa-t-elle. Cela dit, peut-être que, comme pour son horaire de vie, un changement pouvait être une bonne chose, non ?

« Le contraire serait impossible, plaisanta-t-elle à mon tour.

— Oh, » répondit-il simplement, a priori décontenancé de sa réaction.

Elle se retint fortement d'éclater de rire devant sa mine déconfite. Il n'avait pas anticipé une telle réaction de sa part, c'était plus qu'évident, et maintenant, il lui donnait l'impression de bouder, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire naitre un fou rire encore plus puissant. Décidément, cette soirée avait encore pris du bon, car elle connaissait maintenant un moyen de lui faire perdre pied. Amusée, elle lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule, comme pour le consoler, et elle s'enfuit se laver. Cependant, elle ravala bien vite son sourire lorsque la porte se referma derrière elle.

La jouvencelle fut de nouveau la prisonnière de son parfum envoûtant. Elle avait l'impression qu'il était autour d'elle, son corps s'étant mué en l'humidité parfumée qui caressaient impudiquement sa peau dénudée. Le souvenir de son regard brillant et curieux lui revint en mémoire… puis se fut l'écho de sa voix chaude et douce qui prononçait son prénom. Son cœur se serra tandis qu'un éclair langoureux parcourait son être, alors que des scénarios prenaient vie dans son esprit.

Pourquoi éprouvait-elle de si lourdes émotions soudainement ?

Refusant ce qu'elle vivait, elle ouvrit rapidement la fenêtre pour chasser en même temps que son odeur, l'ivresse qu'elle provoquait. Elle la laissa ouverte tout le temps qu'avait duré son bain, car elle était bien consciente de ce qui aurait pu se passer une fois son corps immerger dans l'eau, elle remercia intérieurement son père d'y avoir installé une toile opaque et pesante afin de bloquer la vue d'éventuels curieux.

Au moment de sortir, elle remarqua un détail important : toute à son espièglerie, elle avait oublié son pyjama à l'étage ! Elle se précipita alors près de la porte et ouvrit la chute à linge dans l'espoir d'y voir ses vêtements de la journée qui se seraient, par miracle, accrochés à quelque chose… mais elle ne vit rien. Sa pudeur l'empêchait de sortir vêtue que d'une simple serviette et cela n'avait rien à voir avec la présence de son professeur, car même si ses parents étaient là, elle se serait refusée à le faire. Cela dit… elle ne pouvait pas non plus passer la nuit dans cette pièce. Le cœur battant, elle prit son courage à deux mains, enroula une serviette autour de son corps, puis passa sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte et elle fit la seule chose qui lui paraissait logique à ce moment.

« Monsieur Uzumaki ? Vous êtes réveillé ?

— Qui a-t-il Sakura ? demanda-t-il depuis la salle d'à côté, soit le salon.

— Vous pourriez rester où vous êtes : j'ai oublié mes vêtements dans ma chambre, avoua-t-elle horriblement gênée.

— Je peux te les apporter si tu veux, répondit-il.

— **Non**, hurla-t-elle presque, ce n'est pas nécessaire. Restez simplement où vous êtes.

— D'accord.

— Vous ne sortirez pas hein ?

— Mais non, vas-y ! »

Pressée de ne pas rester dans sa tenue d'Ève, elle courut pieds nus jusqu'à l'escalier. Dans le meilleur des mondes, elle serait monté à sa chambre et aurait fermé la porte à double-tour le temps de se changer, mais elle ne vivait pas dans une telle dimension, n'est-ce pas ? À cet instant précis, le Destin avait posé son regard sur elle puis avait pris la décision de s'acoquiner à la loi de Murphy et ensemble, ils se délectèrent de cet instant : tout était en place afin de lui faire vivre le moment le plus embarrassant qui soit. Avec du recul, l'adolescente se dirait sans doute qu'elle avait réagi sans réfléchir et que cet homme avait sans doute voulu bien faire et cela lui vaudrait probablement des remerciements, dans le futur. Mais présentement, Sakura n'avait ni la distanciation nécessaire ni l'envie de le gratifier d'une quelconque marque de reconnaissance.

Alarmé par le cri qu'elle avait poussé, il s'était précipité à sa rencontre. Le problème étant qu'elle n'avait pu retenir, dans sa chute, la serviette qui avait servi à cacher sa nudité, puisque son instinct avait été le premier à réagir, elle avait levé les mains afin d'amortir le choc. Elle était donc là, étalée de tout son long, sur le ventre, au sol… aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance. Sans même le voir, elle le sentait ; il était derrière elle, figé telle une statue de sel.

_J'aurais dû passer la nuit dans la salle de bain_, pensa-t-elle les joues enflammées.

Pétrifiée, honteuse et gênée, elle n'avait pu ne serait-ce que bouger un muscle. Et ce, même en ayant pleinement conscience qu'elle lui présentait, contre son gré et le sien, la vue constante de son séant. Mais à choisir, elle préférait lui présenter son derrière plutôt que de se retourner et terminer les présentations dans sa fuite. Le front appuyé sur le sol frais, elle entendait son cœur frapper lourdement dans sa poitrine. Elle avait l'impression qu'il cognait jusqu'aux planches sous son corps. Son souffle chaud se frappa contre le sol puis revint caresser son visage… Combien de temps cela faisait-il maintenant qu'elle était là ? Trente secondes, une minute ?

« Partez, » réussit-elle à dire, la voix brisée par une furieuse envie de pleurer.

Elle avait honte, tellement honte. Elle voulait seulement monter dans sa chambre et s'y enfermer à tout jamais. Comme s'il avait été brûlé par ses paroles, il pivota sur lui-même et retourna au salon sans un mot. Elle entendit la porte se refermer, lui assurant ainsi qu'il n'en verrait pas davantage. Elle se redressa péniblement puis prenant soin de se couvrir au mieux avec ses bras, elle chercha des yeux la responsable de son humiliation. Elle la vit près de la table et lorsqu'elle se pencha pour la ramasser, elle vit des perles d'eau s'écraser au sol. Pleurant doucement, elle enroula la serviette fermement autour de son corps et elle monta à l'étage où elle s'enferma dans sa chambre. Elle enfila ensuite son pyjama, éteignit la lumière et plongea sous les couvertures. Quelques larmes vinrent encore rouler sur son visage alors qu'elle fixait le plafonnier de sa chambre, toujours aussi honteuse.

« Sakura ? » dit-il depuis l'autre côté de la porte.

Elle ne voulait pas lui parler et encore moins lui donner l'occasion de la voir. Par conséquent, elle ne répondit pas. Il savait que la jeune fille ne dormait pas, comment aurait-elle pu être aussi rapidement assoupie après une telle épreuve pour sa fierté ? Sakura se dit qu'il n'avait sans doute même pas l'envie d'être là aussi tôt après l'incident. Elle se demanda alors ce qu'il lui voulait : s'excuser ? Mais de quoi ? Ce n'était pas sa faute. Tout cela avait été dû à cette pudeur qui lui pourrissait la vie depuis des années et c'était ça qui l'avait poussé à courir alors qu'elle savait mieux que quiconque qu'il était impossible pour lui de la voir depuis l'endroit où il se trouvait. Si seulement elle avait pris son temps ou même accepté l'offre de Monsieur Uzumaki de lui apporter ses vêtements, rien de cela ne serait arrivé. La gorge nouée, elle étouffa au mieux les nouveaux sanglots qui tentaient de passer en force. Il toqua alors doucement contre la porte, comme pour lui rappeler timidement sa présence.

« Je ne vais pas entrer Sakura… Tu veux bien m'écouter ? » demanda-t-il gentiment.

Il voulait lui parler ? De quoi ? Du fait qu'il était un homme âgé et que des culs, il en avait vu bien trop souvent pour juger le sien plus important que les autres ? Ou alors lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas à être embarrassée ? Que pouvait-il bien en savoir ? Éclaircissant sa voix et réfrénant cette colère injustifiée, elle lui répondit que oui. Elle se répéta qu'elle ne le connaissait pas et qu'au contraire de ses parents, elle ne pouvait pas anticiper ses paroles. Elle ne devait pas non plus se défouler sur lui, alors qu'elle était l'unique responsable de cette situation. Elle l'entendit alors prendre appui sur le mur duquel il finit par se laisser glisser. Le son d'un briquet qui se refermait lui parvint – il fumait ? – et peu de temps après, elle reconnut l'odeur familière du tabac vanillé de Suna. Une fragrance qui pinça son cœur et lui rappela son père. En des temps comme ceux-là, il serait entré dans sa chambre et l'aurait serré dans ses bras, en ne disant pas un seul mot, le temps qu'elle soulageât sa peine.

« Je devais avoir à peu près ton âge. J'étais en cours de gym ce matin-là et on s'entrainait à la course. Une amie, j'ignore encore comment, s'est pris le pied dans l'autre. Naturellement, elle a voulu s'agripper à quelque chose pour ne pas s'éclater la tête contre le sol, mais elle n'a trouvé rien de mieux que mon short de sport. Malheureusement… elle n'a pas attrapé que ça et je me suis retrouvé, devant toute ma classe, avec mon short et mon boxeur aux chevilles, dévoila-t-il d'un coup. J'ai à peine eût le temps de tirer sur mon t-shirt pour cacher mes… _preuves de masculinité_, mais ce tout petit laps de temps a été suffisant pour que tout le monde les voit. Pendant toute l'année, j'ai refusé d'aller à ce cours et j'en ai entendu des vertes et des pas mûres, sur mon compte. Les filles disaient avoir besoin d'une loupe et de pince à sourcils, d'autres qu'elles avaient peur de sa taille et autant les unes que les autres refusaient de sortir avec moi. Les mecs, eux, m'ont donné des surnoms pendant toute l'année, et ne se privaient pas de passer leurs petits commentaires, mais surtout ils essayaient de tirer sur mon pantalon dès qu'ils en avaient la chance. Que pour rire, disaient-ils. Tu te doutes bien que ce n'était franchement pas amusant de mon point de vue. Alors je comprends très bien que tu sois gênée… et je ne moquerai pas de toi ni ne m'amuserai à te rappeler ça. »

Lorsqu'il eût terminé, Sakura retint un cri d'horreur face à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Son histoire était encore bien pire que la sienne ! Comment pouvait-on endurer tout ça ? Évidemment, pour les autres, ce n'était que pour plaisanter, mais pour lui qui le subissait, c'était un rappel constant de son humiliation et ça n'avait absolument rien de drôle ! À la seule pensée que ce qui lui était arrivée plus tôt ait eue lieu à l'école, elle n'arrivait même pas à connaître la réaction qu'elle aurait eue. Elle aurait sans doute voulu déménager, dans le meilleur des cas. Soudain elle eut un petit déclic : peut-être que c'était cette mésaventure qui avait provoqué son désir de s'isoler du reste du monde ?

« On oublie tout si tout veux, proposa-t-il.

— D'accord, répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

— Bonne nuit Sakura.

— Vous savez… je vous préfère comme ça plutôt qu'en pitre. »

Il ne lui répondit pas. La sonnerie du téléphone retentit alors – qui pouvait bien téléphoner à cette heure ?, se demanda-t-elle. Elle l'entendit se lever puis descendre l'escalier. Il était évident qu'il ne lui aurait donné aucune réponse concernant sa déclaration inattendue… en même temps, y avait-il quelque chose à dire ? Fatiguée, elle releva la couverture jusqu'à son visage, cachant jusqu'à la lune, la rougeur de ses joues.

(i)Bosse des maths : Je me doute que vous savez ce que l'expression veut dire, mais si vous êtes curieux à ce sujet, vous pouvez voir sur cet article d'où elle provient.

Désolée, ne prends pas en charge le html ni n'accepte les liens.

Allez sur le site linternaute (point com) et dans le moteur de recherche tapez « bosse des maths » et « Pourquoi on parle de la bosse des maths » :)


	4. Chapter 4 : C'est ma faute

**Il n'y aura pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine ! **

Chapitre 4

C'est ma faute…

Le reste de la semaine se passa sans encombre. Tous les jours, elle avait droit à un repas différent qui l'attendait sur la table. Le matin, lui, était déjà parti, mais n'oubliait jamais de préparer son bentō. Même si la direction était au courant – du moins, l'était-elle « d'une certaine façon » – ils avaient convenu qu'il valait mieux qu'ils ne fussent pas vu ensemble. Ils bénéficiaient d'un espace tampon puisque la maison se trouvait dans un coin isolé, mais lorsqu'ils tournaient le coin de la rue, ils s'exposaient au regard des gens. Les rumeurs étaient faciles dans le village de Konoha, et celles concernant un professeur qui vivait avec une élève en était une des plus croustillantes et comme elle ne pourrait être démentie, la carrière de Monsieur Uzumaki serait détruite, tout comme leur vie, à lui et l'adolescente. D'autant plus qu'elle était persuadée que chacun y ajouterait un détail mensonger et dans moins de temps qu'il faudrait pour le dire, la rumeur ressemblerait à quelque chose comme : « Il a couché avec une étudiante, l'aurait même mise enceinte et quand ils sont sortis de la clinique d'avortement, la directrice les a surpris et c'est de cette façon que l'affaire a éclaté au grand jour ! ». Des calomnies qui seraient racontées et répétées entre de vieilles mémés autour d'une tasse de thé.

En toute franchise, peu importait l'histoire, une chose demeurait certaine : c'était une publicité que ni lui ni elle ne souhaitait. Pendant les heures de cours, ils faisaient comme toujours ; lui racontait des blagues pendant qu'elle les soupirait. Et lorsque ses amies lui demandaient des nouvelles de ses parents, elle répondait honnêtement : elle n'en avait pas, mais un ami de la famille – ce qui était vrai, en un sens – la chaperonnait. Les choses s'étaient compliquées lorsque Hinata avait demandé à rentrer avec elle, mais heureusement, elle avait eu l'idée soudaine de lui répondre que son gardien lui interdisait la venue de visiteurs ; ayant beaucoup travaillé dans la journée, il souhaitait se reposer le soir. Une excuse qui avait accepté sans problème. Le dernier point à voir, entre le professeur et l'étudiante, avait été le retour. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord que si elle terminait la journée avec lui, qu'elle devait trainer environ une demi-heure avant de revenir, mais lorsque ce n'était pas le cas, elle pouvait rentrer immédiatement à la fin des cours. Cependant, pour sauver les apparences et empêcher tout lien possible, elle avait rapidement pris l'habitude de prendre Hinata, Ino et Tenten au vol pour discuter de leur journée respective. Une discussion qui allait rester jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire, sans nul doute, puisqu'il était quand même agréable d'avoir de leur nouvelle aussi, n'étant pas dans les mêmes classes. Une séparation qui avait légèrement nui à leur relation. Donc, pour ce retour retardé, elle était secrètement reconnaissante envers Monsieur Uzumaki… ça, mais aussi pour avoir tenu sa promesse.

Il ne lui avait pas reparlé de l'incident tout comme il n'avait jamais agi de manière différente avec elle, hormis qu'il avait pris l'initiative de laisser dans la salle de bain un double de leur vêtement de nuit respectif. De cette façon, en cas de souci, il n'y aurait plus jamais de problème de _présentation_. Elle en venait par moments à remercier ses parents de l'avoir laissé sous sa supervision, enfin, indirectement. Aussi elle avait remarqué que dès le lendemain, il avait pris la remarque, au sujet de son caractère, au sérieux. Lorsqu'elle rentrait à la maison, elle y retrouvait un homme beaucoup plus calme, mature… naturel. Il n'avait rien à voir avec ce professeur qu'on disait fou.

Elle riait d'embarras lorsqu'elle y pensait, mais elle avait l'impression constante qu'il veillait sur elle, qu'il la couvait du regard lorsqu'elle ne le regardait pas. Elle avait appris à aimer également les conversations intéressantes qu'ils avaient lors des repas, tout comme les débats flamboyants. Elle devait avouer cependant que parfois, elle écoutait d'une oreille moins attentive pour poser son regard sur son visage qui changeait d'expression au fil de ses explications. Et, le soir venu, elle se surprenait à s'engouffrer dans la salle de bain où elle se laissait envelopper par l'odeur de son savon ou sa lotion après-rasage. A présent, elle n'ouvrait plus la fenêtre pour échapper à ses fragrances enivrantes. Elle restait là, perdue dans les nuages de vapeur qui fondaient sur sa peau…

Bien qu'elle avait appris à apprécier sa compagnie, elle devait avouer que l'envie de revoir ses parents se faisait de plus en plus pressante. De mémoire, elle n'avait jamais eu à vivre l'absence de sa mère et son père, en même temps. C'était la première fois, car habituellement, l'un d'eux restait avec elle – le plus souvent, sa maman. Par conséquent, c'était au pas de course qu'elle revint de l'école ce soir-là. Cependant, elle arriva tout de même en retard sur l'heure qu'elle avait prévue puisque, toute à sa hâte, elle avait percuté quelques personnes et diverses choses sur sa route.

À son arrivée, elle n'avait pas reconnu l'odeur du curry que préparait sa mère tous les vendredis, tout comme elle ne sentit pas la fragrance agréablement sucrée et épicée du tabac de son père. Elle avait conclu qu'ils allaient probablement fêter leur retrouvaille au restaurant, mais lorsqu'elle baissa les yeux pour retirer ses chaussures, elle vit en plus de celles de Monsieur Uzumaki, deux autres paires inconnues. Ses parents s'en étaient acheté de nouvelles ? Elle les considéra un instant, se disant que fidèles à eux-mêmes, ils n'avaient pas choisi les plus belles.

« Maman ? Papa ? Vous êtes là ? Monsieur Uzumaki ? » appela-t-elle alors qu'elle enlevait ses souliers.

Personne ne lui répondit. Elle redouta donc le pire ; c'était la dernière journée qu'ils allaient passer ensemble, alors le professeur aura voulu faire goûter à son art ultime de la plaisanterie foireuse. Sans doute était-il cacher dans un coin, prêt à bondir sur elle ! Quoique… non, ce n'était pas possible. Ses parents lui auraient répondue n'étant pas du genre à jouer à ce genre de jeu. Ils étaient peut-être dans le jardin, derrière la maison, à discuter de la semaine qui avait passée et c'était pour cette raison qu'elle n'avait pas eu de retour ; ils ne l'avaient pas entendue ! Elle eût soudainement un mauvais pressentiment. Connaissant le côté plaisantin de son instituteur qui était exacerbé par la présence d'autres gens, il y avait fort à parier qu'il était en train de traumatiser ses parents avec des mensonges, du genre qu'elle avait invité un petit-ami dans sa chambre ou elle ne savait quelle autre folie encore !

Elle sortit du vestibule et s'apprêtait à courir en direction du jardin – toute prête à répondre avec aplomb aux inventions créé par Monsieur Uzumaki – mais elle perdit bien vite ses traits de guerrière lorsque deux hommes, vêtus en bleu, se levèrent pour l'accueillir. Que faisaient-ils là ? Elle se retourna vivement pour regarder par la fenêtre et elle vit leur véhicule stationné dans l'entrée. Trop pressée de revoir sa famille, elle n'avait pas porté une grande attention à ce qui était autour d'elle – la raison principale qui avait provoqué son retard d'ailleurs – elle n'avait donc pas remarqué la voiture de la police. Ses mains se glacèrent en un instant, son cœur battait si fort qu'elle en avait le souffle rapide, des fourmis avaient même commencé à envahir ses jambes ; tout dans son corps la préparait à fuir. Elle posa ses iris émeraude sur son professeur qui lui rendit un regard… trop sérieux, trop soucieux. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui passait. Elle ne savait rien ni n'avait même entendu une quelconque information que déjà elle voulait partir ; elle ne voulait pas rester là. Mais avant même d'avoir pu bouger un muscle, un de ces inconnus posa une main sur son épaule. Un contact qu'elle détesta aussitôt.

« Mademoiselle Haruno ? dit doucement l'un des agents. Nous voudrions vous parler… Vous voulez bien vous asseoir ? demanda-t-il en lui montrant d'une paume ouverte, une chaise qui avait été reculée.

Elle obéit. Son enseignant prit ensuite place près d'elle. Son parfum envoûtant ne la transporta pas ailleurs cette fois-ci, au contraire des jours précédents. La chaleur qui se dégageait de sa main lorsqu'il tint celle de l'adolescente ne la réchauffa pas. Le courage qui émanait de lui ne la rendit pas moins couarde. Tenant entre ses molaires l'intérieur de sa joue, elle resta assise devant les policiers qui lui expliquèrent avec tout le tact possible la raison de leur venue. Au fond d'elle, elle le savait déjà. Sa raison et son cœur s'étaient simplement refusé à l'entendre. Elle n'était pas prête…

« Mademoiselle Haruno, nous sommes sincèrement désolés. »

Pourquoi l'étaient-ils ? Ils ne la connaissaient pas, pas plus que ses parents. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir en colère : il y avait des limites à la compassion et l'empathie tout de même ! S'ils étaient si « désolés » pour elle, jamais ils ne lui auraient dit des mots aussi cruels. Tout comme ils n'auraient pas fourni d'explications détaillées sur ce qui s'était passé ! Ils l'auraient laissé dans l'ignorance la plus totale ! Ils l'auraient protégé de ces paroles froides et tristes. Un vent de solitude la captura dans son tourbillon infernal lorsqu'elle assimila enfin les mots qu'un de ces inconnus lui disait. Alors, c'était donc ça ? Elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles, parce qu'ils n'avaient jamais atteint leur destination ? Ils étaient partis parce que son père était souffrant ? Un naufrage, le premier jour… vraiment ? Ils ont été retrouvés morts sur les berges d'une plage ? Pourquoi savaient-ils tout ça ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle rien su de tout cela… plus tôt ?

Ce fut à ce moment que le souvenir de leurs dernières paroles lui revint en mémoire… Elle avait voulu être gentille, parce qu'elle avait entendu leur conversation et leur avait donné un motif tout comme son accord pour qu'ils puissent partir. Si elle ne l'avait pas fait ; ils seraient encore là, non ? Si l'explication était venue d'eux, elle aurait sans doute eu des détails sur l'état de son père, et peut-être même les dangers qu'il y avait à rejoindre cette destination où une clinique médicale avait eu de bons résultats ? Elle se serait sans doute opposée à ce départ ou alors demander à ce que sa mère restât près d'elle… Mais non. Elle ne les avait pas retenus ! Elle ne leur avait pas dit, le jour de leur départ, à quel point elle les aimait ! Au lieu de ses mots si important qu'elle s'était sottement interdit de dire, orgueilleuse qu'elle était, elle leur avait demandé un souvenir ! Pourquoi n'avait-elle rien dit de plus important ?

« Sakura ? » appela la voix chaude de son professeur.

Elle releva la tête, son visage baigné de larmes offert à la vue de cet homme qui était aussi marqué par le chagrin. Plus personne, hormis lui, n'était présent. Elle remarqua alors l'heure affichée sur l'horloge de la cuisine.

« Mon couvre-feu, » dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

Telle une automate, elle s'était levée de sa chaise. Elle ignora ses jambes engourdies qui lui envoyaient le message clair qu'elle était restée immobiles bien trop longtemps. Ses pas étaient douloureux et sa démarche vacillante. Elle voulut poser sa main sur la tête de départ de la rampe, comme elle le faisait chaque fois qu'elle s'apprêtait à monter, mais elle n'attrapa que du vide et sans même un cri, elle s'écrasa au sol.

Une fois de plus, elle était allongée devant ce maudit escalier, présentant son séant à son professeur. Ce dernier hurla son prénom et se précipita de nouveau à ses côtés. Avait-elle réellement besoin de s'étaler de tout son long… encore une fois ? Au moins, elle était vêtue… Il la retourna doucement puis la souleva et la maintenu en princesse contre lui ; indifférente, elle se laissa faire. Il la porta ainsi jusqu'à sa chambre où il la déposa délicatement sur son lit. Il prit ensuite place près d'elle sur le matelas. Elle sentit son corps s'incliner légèrement vers la gauche à cause du poids de l'homme.

_Il est lourd_, pensa-t-elle.

« C'est samedi demain, profites-en pour dormir. »

Il tendit la main et caressa affectueuse sa chevelure. Un geste qu'elle ne désirait pas. Qui ne lui apportait rien. Alors qu'il passait la porte, il se retourna et la fixa quelques instants.

« Ne te réveille pas… » murmura-t-il avant de quitter la pièce.

La jeune fille s'enflamma d'un coup.

_Ne vous en faites pas Monsieur Uzumaki, peut-être que cette nuit, Dieu m'enlèvera aussi ma vie_ ? pensa-t-elle.

Trop ensevelie sous le poids de sa douleur, elle le souhaitait ardemment. Pourquoi continuer à vivre après tout ? Elle venait de tout perdre. Elle était parfaitement consciente que personne dans sa famille ne se dévouerait pour l'accueillir. Ils n'avaient jamais eu une relation proche avec eux et ils ne l'avaient pas non plus désiré et c'était bien pour cette raison qu'ils vivaient à Konoha. Elle doutait également que l'offre pût être offerte de la part des parents de ses amies. La famille de Hinata n'acceptait pas un autre sang que le leur en leurs murs et celles de Tenten et Ino n'avaient pas les moyens de nourrir une bouche supplémentaire.

Elle devrait donc se débrouiller seule… Elle n'avait plus de mère ni de père… Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle les poussât à partir ? Pourquoi ne les avait-elle pas retenus ? Pourquoi, elle, était encore là ? En vérité, tout cela était entièrement sa faute. Elle avait tout provoqué dès le moment où elle avait ouvert la bouche ce fameux matin-là ! C'était elle qui aurait dû mourir, pas eux ! Une fois de plus, elle éclata en de bruyants sanglots qui ne lui apportèrent aucun réconfort. Autant de douleur que de colère ; elle hurla.

_Je n'ai que seize ans, j'ai encore besoin d'eux_ ! pensa-t-elle alors que son cri déchirait le silence de la maison.

Elle se réveilla le lendemain matin et pendant quelques secondes, un brouillard opaque empêchait toute communication mentale possible. Tournant sa tête, elle vit l'heure : neuf heures. Puis, comme si une violente brise avait surgi pour dissiper la brume, elle se souvint. _Elle était orpheline._ Elle comprit alors le réel sens des paroles murmurées par son professeur la veille. En un éclair, elle fut foudroyé par des centaines de souvenirs, tous plus douloureux les uns que les autres. Mais un en particulier se fit trop présent dans sa tête ; elle voyait ses parents, assis devant elle à table et d'une voix insouciante, enjouée même, elle leur disait : « _En regardant le calendrier ce matin, j'ai vu que votre anniversaire de rencontre approchait. Je suis en âge de rester seule, maintenant, alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour faire un petit voyage romantique_ ? »

Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pu se taire ? Pourquoi ne leur avait-elle pas plutôt dit qu'elle avait entendu leur conversation, qu'elle voulait savoir ce qui se passait et qu'elle voulait aller avec eux ?

_C'est ma faute_, conclut-elle.


	5. Chapter 5 : Tu viens chez moi ?

Chapitre 5

Tu viens chez moi ?

Toute la journée, elle passa de la colère, à la tristesse, aux remords et aux larmes en un éclair. Elle n'avait pas quitté son lit non plus. Parfois, elle se surprenait à se réveiller, alors qu'elle n'avait pas le souvenir de s'être endormie. Après elle ne savait la combientième sieste, elle ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir un nouvel élément à la place de son réveille-matin : un plateau-repas. Elle n'avait pas faim et même les effluves alléchants qui se diffusait de sous la cloche en métal n'arrivèrent pas à la mettre en appétit. Dédaigneuse, elle se retourna et désireuse de ne plus penser, elle se rendormit.

Tard dans la nuit, elle avait été réveillée par le bruit de sa porte de chambre. Elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux, car elle savait qui venait d'entrer. Il avait pris le plateau et était sorti. Sans un soupir, sans un mot. La journée suivante avait été l'identique de la précédente, tout comme la nuit. De nouveau, il lui avait laissé de quoi s'alimenter et s'hydrater, mais comme hier, elle n'y avait pas touché. Il était également revenu pendant son sommeil afin de récupérer le plateau, demeurant silencieux.

Pourquoi était-il resté ? L'avait-il pris en pitié ? Se sentait-il forcé d'être là ? Peut-être qu'elle lui poserait la question le lendemain… à cette réflexion, elle se demanda si elle aurait ne serait-ce que l'envie de quitter son lit pour aller à l'école. Déjà qu'en temps normal, elle luttait chaque jour pour ne pas y aller… Et puis, une fois là-bas, qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir dire ?

_Alors les filles ce week-end_ ? _Moi_ ? _Eh bien, j'ai voulu aller faire du shopping, mais en revenant des cours, des policiers m'ont dit que mes parents étaient morts dans un naufrage parce que mon père avait une maladie dont j'ignorais l'existence. C'est con hein. Et sinon, fais chier, on a musique ce matin _!

Elle n'irait peut-être pas finalement… De toute façon, elle ne pourrait sans doute plus y aller. Elle n'avait pas les moyens nécessaires pour ça. Elle devait se trouver un emploi ; après tout, il fallait bien payer le rapatriement des corps et les frais pour l'enterrement. Elle n'aurait sans doute pas le choix de vendre la maison aussi pour éponger les dettes que ses parents avaient, puis les mettre en terre, et, avec ce qui resterait, elle aurait sans doute suffisamment assez pour payer une année de loyer[i]. Ça lui permettrait de temporiser un peu… Peut-être qu'elle pourrait demander à Hinata de parler d'elle à son père pour avoir un emploi ? Et si elle ne pouvait pas ou qu'il refusait ?

Elle se souvient alors de la journée d'accueil du lycée. Sans même le savoir, elle était entrée dans le groupe de filles qui n'avait que pour seul avenir professionnel, l'apprentissage des Arts de la rue. C'était donc ça le seul avenir qu'elle avait ? Recevoir la semence des hommes sur et dans son corps ? Ouvrir la bouche et les cuisses pour un montant d'argent déjà hypothéqué par son mac ? Se droguer jusqu'aux yeux pour oublier que, soir après soir, elle se faisait violer ?

Soudainement, elle quitta son lit et courut jusqu'à la salle de bain où elle vomit le faible contenu de son estomac. La tête au-dessus de la cuvette, fixant la matière blanche flotter à la surface de l'eau, alors qu'elle émettait une suite de sons peu ragoûtant, elle l'entendit monter l'escalier. Évidemment, il était impossible vu le silence de la maison qu'il ne l'eût pas entendue.

« Sakura ? »

Sa voix… elle était si rauque. Essuyant sa bouche du revers de sa main, elle se retourna. Pour la première fois depuis cette nouvelle, elle le voyait à la lumière du jour. Il avait les traits tirés, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux cernés et une barbe assombrissait ses joues. Elle n'y avait pas fait attention la nuit précédente, mais cette fois-ci, elle en fut frappée de plein fouet : une forte odeur de cigarettes émanait de lui. S'était-il lavé depuis vendredi soir ? Avait-il seulement dormi ? Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, elle ne l'avait pas entendu sortir ni même parler. Pendant toute la fin de semaine, il n'y avait eu qu'on long silence, coupé par les sanglots de la jeune fille, des bruits dans la cuisine et la chasse d'eau. Une question se répéta alors : pourquoi était-il encore là ? Pourquoi semblait-il porter ce deuil autant qu'elle ?

« Qui es-tu putain ? lui avait-elle finalement demandé.

— Celui qui vient te sauver, » répondit-il après un instant de silence.

Pourquoi lui disait-il cela maintenant ? Elle se souvenait de la première fois où il lui avait fait cette promesse, ce jour-là, elle lui avait révélé sa plus grande honte. Il lui avait donc dit qu'il viendrait à son secours, mais… ce n'était que des mots comme ça, entre deux inconnus. Ce n'était assurément rien de sérieux. Ils n'avaient pas signé de contrat après tout ! Il n'avait pas à être là, à prendre soin d'elle ! Sa présence lui devint alors encore plus insupportable. Ses bonnes intentions, il pouvait bien se les garder ! Ses pensées devinrent encore plus noires quand, enfin, elle réalisa la véritable raison de sa présence : l'argent ! Si c'était là son but, il serait déçu, car elle ne lui donnerait rien du tout ! Pour qui se prenait-il celui là à la fin ? Pour son chevalier servant ?

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'être secourue, siffla-t-elle véhémente. Allez vous-en, lui cracha-t-elle au visage.

— Sakura…

— Cessez de dire mon prénom ! »

Elle en avait assez. Depuis qu'elle avait fait sa rencontre, sa vie entière avait changée. Il était là et agissait avec elle comme s'il était la personne qui lui était la plus intime, alors qu'il n'était rien de moins qu'un étranger. Elle ne voulait plus de sa présence dans sa maison. Elle préférait être seule qu'en sa présence ! Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui ! Les seuls dont elle avait besoin à ses côtés, étaient ses parents. Cachant son visage dans ses mains, elle prit appuie contre la baignoire derrière elle. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête… Elle était perdue.

Abandonnée.

Et lui ? Il restait là. Elle l'entendit s'asseoir au sol et allumer une cigarette. Ça n'avait pas de sens… pourquoi restait-il là pour des mots prononcés sans réfléchir ? Il y avait fort à parier que lorsqu'il lui avait dit vouloir la sauver, il avait pensé à un examen difficile ou un étudiant trop entreprenant, mais certainement pas à rester près d'elle alors qu'elle venait d'apprendre la mort de ses parents.

_Cela dit_…

Peut-être restait-il **à cause** d'eux ? Elle se souvint alors du soir où elle l'avait vu pour la première fois, assis à sa table. Il lui avait dit que son père était l'ami d'un ami commun, non ? Elle avait rapidement conclus qu'ils ne se connaissaient sans doute pas, mais peut-être avait-elle eu tort ? Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, elle n'avait jamais prononcé le nom de son professeur lorsqu'elle s'en était plainte à ses parents, lors de ce repas où les défunts-en-devenir avaient échangé un drôle de regard. Était-ce donc pour cette raison qu'il semblait aussi endeuillé qu'elle et qu'il refusait de la laisser seule ?

« Les connaissiez-vous ? »

Il ne lui répondit pas. Retirant ses mains, elle dévoila ses yeux smaragdins qui se fixèrent sur les larmes qui ruisselaient silencieusement sur le visage de cet homme ravagé par le chagrin. Alors… elle avait vu juste ? Elle eut subitement l'envie de lui poser une kyrielle de questions, mais elle ne le fit pas. Il n'avait sans doute pas l'envie de se soumettre à un interrogatoire, tout comme elle n'avait pas la motivation nécessaire à le lui faire subir. Ils restèrent donc là, assis chacun de leur côté, sans mot dire… se réconfortant par la simple présence de l'autre. Elle n'était pas aussi seule qu'elle l'avait d'abord pensé. Elle avait cessé de pleurer depuis quelques temps maintenant, tout comme lui… et malgré la souffrance encore bien présente de Sakura, son corps décida enfin à réclamer sa pitance.

« La vie continue, » dit-il.

Effectivement, le monde ne s'était pas arrêté pour eux. D'ailleurs, il ne le faisait pour personne. Elle n'avait donc pas le choix d'avancer, même si le cœur n'y était pas. Elle sentit alors la main douce de l'adulte caresser son bras et lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, elle vit sa dextre tendue vers elle.

« Resterez-vous ? lui demanda-t-elle.

— Oui. »

Pour la première fois, elle vit sur son visage un véritable sourire. Elle comprit alors qu'elle avait envie – _non_ : **besoin** – de le croire. Il venait d'accepter un très lourd contrat, car il avait été sincère avec elle. Il était maintenant la dernière personne qui lui restait. Sa seule famille. Sa bouée de sauvetage…

Elle saisit alors sa main, scellant ce pacte non dit à tout jamais. Une fois debout, ils descendirent à la cuisine où, tristement, elle réalisa que les odeurs habituelles ne seraient jamais plus là. Il n'y aurait plus rien comme avant…

« Comme tu n'as pas mangé depuis longtemps, je vais te faire quelque chose de léger.

— Merci, » répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

Pendant qu'il préparait le repas, elle remarqua alors tous les changements. Habituellement, sa mère pesterait contre la vieille cuisinière capricieuse et ferait un boucan de tous les diables en essayant de mettre la main sur son fidèle poêlon de fonte ou alors mènerait un combat épique avec la radio qui ne captait pas correctement les ondes. Ensuite, rapidement, la maison serait embaumée par l'odeur des ses œufs au plat – sa spécialité disait-elle – accompagnés par du pain grillé tartiné avec une quantité quasi-invisible de beurre et bien évidemment, l'odeur sucrée de fruits fraichement coupées. Sans qu'elle ne cherchât à les retenir, des larmes roulèrent sur son visage. Un jour, arriverait-elle à sourire en se rappelant cette routine ?

« Ma mère ratait systématiquement tous les petits-déjeuners qu'elle préparait.

— Vraiment ? répondit-elle, essuyant du revers de la main ses larmes.

— Oh oui… elle disait qu'elle prenait de l'_expérience_, » dit-il dans un soupir.

Il cherchait à lui changer les idées, c'était évident… et apprécié. Quelque peu amusée par sa confidence, elle se permit un maigre sourire qu'il lui rendit dès qu'il l'avait aperçu. Bien heureuse de pouvoir penser à autre chose, ne serait-ce que quelques instants, elle essaya d'entretenir la conversation.

« En a-t-elle réussi un ?

— Jamais ! Heureusement, pour les autres repas, elle n'avait pas ce problème.

— Vous allez la voir parfois ?

— Non. »

Ce n'était pas la réponse qu'elle attendait… Il ne donnait pas cette impression d'être le genre de fils qui tournait le dos à sa famille. Peut-être étaient-ils en mauvais termes ? Ou alors… était-il, lui aussi, un orphelin ? Elle avait envie de le lui demander, de connaître plus de choses sur lui, mais elle n'osa pas le brusquer. Et peut-être qu'il refuserait de répondre aussi, jugeant le moment inadéquat et tenant compte de la fragilité de la jeune femme, ce genre de discussion ramenait souvent beaucoup de souvenirs et Sakura n'était pas prête à affronter la douleur des siens qui, fatalement, ne concernerait que ses parents. Naruto se tourna un instant puis déposa devant elle une assiette de fruits colorés avec un peu de yaourt à la vanille et une tasse dangereusement pleine de thé. Il déposa ensuite un repas identique sur le napperon libre en face d'elle et prit place. La discussion était morte… mais ça lui procurait aussi un léger bien-être. De courte durée, car elle savait rien qu'à voir la mine contrite de son vis-à-vis qu'il hésitait à entretenir une conversation bien moins plaisante. Il cherchait le moment opportun… mais y en avait-il seulement un ?

« Je vous écoute… dit-elle.

— Je sais qu'il est encore tôt Sakura et que tu n'as probablement pas l'envie d'en parler.

— Je ne l'aurai jamais, répondit-elle plus froidement qu'elle ne l'avait voulu.

— Je me doute bien, mais ça peut encore attendre un peu.

— Je ne le souhaite pas.

— Bien. »

Prenant une bouchée de temps à autre, elle écouta attentivement les paroles de Monsieur Uzumaki. Il lui expliqua que ses parents avaient, chacun, une assurance vie ainsi que décès. La maison était donc libre de dettes et les factures en souffrance étaient payées. Elle se sentit soudainement soulagée, ça lui faisait ça de moins à penser. Il ajouta que due à la condition des corps, il avait fait la demande à ce que le couple fut incinéré. Sakura ne s'en offusqua pas et elle en expliqua la réaction en lui parlant de récits de marins retrouvés après des jours, voire des semaines, passé dans l'eau puis sur les berges. Elle savait donc qu'elle ne pourrait retrouver, d'aucune façon possible, leurs visages tels qu'ils étaient dans ses souvenirs.

Cependant, le professeur lui dit qu'il y avait une signification bien plus profonde qui avait motivé son choix également : la fumée dégagée lors de la crémation était, en réalité, un lien entre leur monde et celui des morts. Les vents disperseraient leurs âmes autour de la Terre, ce voyage permettait aux défunts de chasser tout ce qui pourrait faire du mal à leur être cher et ce n'était qu'une fois cette tâche accomplie qu'ils rejoindraient Sakura afin de lui dire adieu.

Elle ne lui révéla pas que ce qu'il venait de lui offrir était une très belle image apaisante qu'elle chérirait en tout temps lorsqu'elle penserait à eux. Puis il revint au sujet plus sérieux en lui disant que l'argent des assurances de son père avait suffi à payer la crémation et le rapatriement des cendres. Elle avait donc la totalité de la somme léguée par sa mère. En entendant ça, elle se souvint avoir déjà pensé que le jour où elle se ferait parler de tout ça, qu'elle fondrait en larmes, démolissant tout dans la maison parce qu'elle ne voulait rien de cet argent, hurlant qu'elle voulait ses parents et non pas leur finance. Elle était donc légèrement surprise de constater qu'elle était plutôt impassible sur la question. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle appréciait cette conversation financière, mais elle devait avouer que de savoir qu'elle n'aurait pas à finir ses jours dans la rue, à ouvrir les cuisses pour une poignée de billets, la soulageait beaucoup. Il enchaina en lui parlant d'un compte épargne pour ses études et différentes questions administratives auxquelles elle ne comprenait pas grand-chose.

« La maison, maintenant. Elle est libre de dette, mais il faudra assumer les taxes annuelles. Je…

— Je ne souhaite pas la garder. Je préfère la vendre, » répondit-elle simplement.

Dès qu'elle avait descendu l'escalier plus tôt, elle avait su. Elle ne pourrait jamais vivre dans cette demeure sans eux. Elle ne pourrait jamais passer à autre chose si elle restait là. Si elle le faisait, elle serait piégée dans ses souvenirs et son deuil. Elle savait que naturellement, elle attendrait leur retour. Levant les yeux, elle remarqua dans le regard de Naruto son absence totale de surprise.

« Je comprends. »

Elle savait ce qui s'ensuivrait, il lui dirait probablement qu'elle ne pouvait vivre seule ou qu'elle n'avait pas à vendre la maison ou alors d'attendre d'avoir un endroit ou aller dans sa famille et patati et patata. Cependant, elle eut droit à une surprise de taille.

« Tu veux venir vivre chez moi alors ? » proposa-t-il.

[i] Loyer : Au Japon, il faut habituellement un endosseur pour avoir un logement, mais comme dit dans la description, cette fanfiction ne se veut pas fidèle à la réalité.


	6. Chapter 6 : Solitude

Chapitre 6

Solitude

Que venait-il de lui dire ? En avait-il seulement le droit ? Voyant la stupeur sur son visage, il lui sourit de nouveau. Il avait encore beaucoup à dire apparemment. Il lui apprit qu'il avait de très bons contacts loyaux qui pouvaient trafiquer quelques papiers afin de leur fabriquer un lien familial. Il deviendrait alors un cousin **très** éloigné qui avait _hérité_ de la responsabilité de sa garde, puisque personne de sa famille plus immédiate n'en avait voulue – ce qui n'avait rien de surprenant, au contraire, étant donné les liens plutôt indifférents, voire hostiles, qu'ils éprouvaient pour la famille de l'orpheline. Il deviendrait donc son tuteur légal.

« Et l'école ? demanda-t-elle.

— Ne t'en fait pas, j'ai un ami qui me doit un service.

— L'ami commun, je présume.

— Exactement !

— Il est au courant ?

— Oui et il t'envoie ses plus sincères condoléances.

— Pourquoi ne me les offre-t-il pas en personne ?

— Il serait mal vu qu'un professeur **et** le directeur adjoint viennent chez toi dans la même semaine. »

Alors, c'était Jiraiya qu'il avait remplacé ? D'un coup, elle se sentit extrêmement soulagée de son indisponibilité ! Même si dans les faits… si ses parents n'étaient pas partis, elle n'aurait jamais eu besoin de chaperon… Elle sentit de nouveau les larmes lui piquer les yeux. Avait-elle seulement le droit de pleurer autant ses parents alors qu'elle était l'unique responsable de leur mort ?

« Tu veux te reposer un peu ?

— Non, merci, ça ira, » répondit-elle après s'être éclairci la voix.

Il continua alors sa longue explication sur tout ce qu'elle avait à savoir. Suite à cette discussion plutôt chargée, ils remplirent les papiers nécessaires à la garde de Sakura, puis ceux de la mise en vente de la maison, du déménagement, de la mise en terre et tout ce qui concernait la situation financière de la jeune fille. À l'aube, ils avaient enfin terminé !

« Tu resteras à la maison cette semaine.

— D'accord, dit-elle simplement.

— Il y a des repas de préparés dans le réfrigérateur, tu n'auras qu'à t'en réchauffer un quand tu auras faim.

— Vous ne restez pas ? demanda-t-elle surprise.

— Non. Ce serait plutôt étrange que je m'absente en même temps que toi, au vu de ce qui vient d'arriver.

— Vous allez pouvoir tenir le coup ? Vous n'avez pas beaucoup dormi…

— Je suis peut-être un adulte, mais je suis encore jeune, tu sais ! Je n'ai pas besoin de faire la sieste l'après-midi pour tenir ma journée, plaisanta-t-il d'un ton faussement outré.

— Très bien. »

Restée assise sur sa chaise, elle le regardait passer d'une pièce à l'autre. À chacun de ses passages, il avait une allure différente : au premier, il sentait la cigarette, au second, elle reconnut l'odeur de son parfum ainsi que son savon, au troisième, il avait une brosse à dents dans la bouche, au quatrième, il avait son peigne dans la main et tentait de dompter sa chevelure. Finalement, il revint dans la cuisine, finement vêtu et ressemblant enfin à un professeur. Il se pencha afin d'attraper son repas et but rapidement une gorgée de café. Sakura sourit en le voyant s'affairer ainsi. C'était une scène dont elle n'avait jamais été témoin puisqu'à cette heure, habituellement, elle dormait encore.

_Est-ce que mes journées commenceront comme ça maintenant_ ? pensa-t-elle.

Elle le vit soudainement monter à l'étage d'où il redescendit quelques minutes plus tard avec, dans sa main, un portable blanc aux motifs linéaires violacés dont l'écran était ouvert sur les informations d'un contact.

« Si ça ne va pas, appelle-moi à ce numéro, d'accord ?

— Oui, répondit-elle simplement.

— À ce soir, dit-il après un court silence.

— Bye bye. »

Elle entendit l'huis se claquer et les pas de l'homme s'éloigner : elle était seule. Pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité. Tout était silencieux, beaucoup trop. Tout semblait mort dans la maison. Elle se leva de sa chaise et se mit à déambuler. Peu importe la pièce dans laquelle elle entrait, elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Elle avait l'impression d'être chez un inconnu. Et pourtant, elle était bien chez elle et si tant est qu'elle avait besoin d'une preuve, le simple fait que dès qu'elle passait le pas de la porte, un souvenir venait la frapper de plein fouet en était une suffisante.

Elle n'était pas à l'aise.

Elle monta à l'étage et s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre de ses parents. Elle y était entrée des centaines fois, si ce n'était plus, mais cette fois-ci, elle n'arriva pas à toucher la poignée. Elle le savait, il n'y aurait personne à l'intérieur. Elle n'avait pas fait un cauchemar, elle était bien dans le monde réel. Elle s'appuya sur ses orteils et tenta de les décoller du sol, mais en vain. Elle était coincée. Tout ce qu'elle arriva à faire, ce fut de mettre sa main contre le revêtement de bois froid. Sa dextre ouverte se referma sur elle-même pour devenir un poing hostile et de rage, elle frappa contre ce dernier de toute sa force.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'ils mourussent ? Pourquoi les avait-elle poussés à quitter la maison ? Pourquoi ne lui avaient-ils rien dit ? Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas pu s'échapper de ce maudit navire ? Pourquoi… elle ?

Une envie pressante de sortir de la demeure familiale l'envahit toute entière, mais elle resta clouée là. Elle avait l'impression d'être punie pour son crime de les avoir envoyés vers leur mort. Elle devait faire face à ce qu'elle avait fait : affronter les secrets et les promesses d'avenir qui étaient cachés dans cette pièce. Comme un condamné à mort doit regarder les parents de l'enfant qu'il a tué, elle releva sa tête et les yeux baignés de larmes, elle entra.

Rien n'avait changé. Le lit était soigneusement fait, le cendrier de son père était vide, un marque-page patientait dans un livre qui ne serait jamais plus ouvert par sa propriétaire... Oui, tout était à sa place : comme à l'habitude. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire un autre pas, elle entendit un craquement provenant de l'escalier. D'un coup, elle se retourna et d'instinct, elle appela ses parents, mais elle ne reçut qu'un lourd silence en guise de réponse.

_Je suis pathétique_…

Ne pouvant en supporter davantage, elle sortit. En refermant la porte derrière elle, l'adolescente aurait voulu la condamner de ce simple geste. Elle ne voulait plus y retourner elle n'en avait pas la force. L'atmosphère devint suffocante dans la maison, elle alla respirer l'air frais dans le jardin se trouvant à l'arrière. Quand elle prit place sur l'une des chaises longues, elle remarqua que le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel. Combien de temps avait-elle passé là-haut ? Regardant sa montre, elle vit qu'il allait bientôt être onze heures.

Elle avait perdu toute notion du temps depuis qu'elle avait appris cette nouvelle. Il était difficile de conserver ses repères lorsque l'on passait son temps à dormir ou à vivre dans une dimension coupé du reste du monde, comme ce fut le cas plus tôt, même si en vérité, elle préférait largement s'y trouver que d'évoluer dans cette réalité qui ne lui plaisait pas. Seulement, elle n'eut pas la chance d'y retourner, car le carillon qui résonna dans la maison pour annoncer l'arrivée d'un visiteur l'en empêcha. Elle ne se leva pas : elle n'avait pas envie de voir des gens. Malheureusement pour elle, la personne insista et eut la brillante idée de faire le tour de la maison afin de trouver une autre porte ou sonnette à maltraiter.

« Ah ! J'espérais bien trouver quelqu'un.

— C'est chose faite maintenant, répondit-elle depuis le balcon.

— J'ai ce paquet pour Mademoiselle Haruno… c'est vous ?

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Je ne sais pas, mais ça fait son poids, donc si vous pouviez le prendre que je n'aie pas à trimballer ça avec moi toute la journée, répondit-il désagréablement.

— Au vu du paquet, vous devez être en fourgon. Je vois pas pourquoi vous braillez pour si peu...

— Écoute bien ma p'tite, tu viens le chercher ou je le jette dans la première benne que je vois, » grogna-t-il de plus belle.

Il ne manquait plus que ça pour couronner l'humeur de la jouvencelle. Descendant de son perchoir, elle alla récupérer le paquet qui, effectivement, était plutôt lourd et signa la tablette du facteur qui partit sans demander son reste. Elle regarda la boite de carton et la traina de peine et de misère jusqu'à la cuisine où elle chercha une paire de ciseaux. Quand elle se retourna, elle vit une estampille sur l'étiquette postale : « Envoi express[i]». Elle n'avait pourtant pas le souvenir d'avoir commandé quelque chose. C'était peut-être le professeur ? Non, ça ne lui était pas destiné puisque le paquet était adressé au nom de l'adolescente. Alors, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ?

_Bon, il n'y a qu'une manière de le savoir, _pensa-t-elle.

Après avoir déchiré à l'aide du ciseau la fine pellicule collante, elle releva les rebords intérieurs de la boite. Elle se figea dès qu'elle reconnut le contenu.

« Ha. »

_Quelle réaction devait-on avoir quand on recevait ses parents dans un colis_ ?

Deux urnes placées l'une à côté de l'autre étaient là, semblant la fixer. D'un coup, elle craqua totalement elle hurla de rire. C'était ça ? Que ça ? Toutes leurs vies, ils s'étaient battus, avaient vécu de cuisants échecs, mais également de sublimes victoires, ils avaient regardé chaque matin se lever et tout ça pourquoi ? Pour finir dans une boite en carton, livrée par un con et ouverte par leur fille dans la cuisine ?

Elle s'éloigna de la boite comme si elle avait été contaminée par La Mort en personne. Assise dans l'escalier, n'ayant plus du tout l'envie de rire, elle fixait la tombe temporaire de ses parents.

Toute à sa contemplation, elle ne cessait de se demander comment elles avaient pu arriver aussi vite ? Avaient-ils déjà été incinérés quand elle avait reçu l'affreuse nouvelle ? Elle repassa la visite des policiers dans son esprit une nouvelle fois, puis toute la semaine qui avait précédé jusqu'à fixer son esprit sur un souvenir en particulier. Sur le coup, elle n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention, mais… n'y avait-il pas eu un coup de fil, très tard le premier soir ? Était-ce la clinique qui avait téléphoné pour dire que ses parents n'étaient pas arrivés ou alors la compagnie responsable du bateau qui annonçait le naufrage ?

Sans regarder l'heure qu'il était, elle s'empara de son portable et sélectionna le nom de Naruto. Il lui avait menti ! Il lui avait caché ça pendant toute une semaine ! Et il voulait être son tuteur ? Maintenant elle comprenait le pourquoi de toutes ses démarches ! Il l'avait manipulé du début à la fin ! La sonnerie de son appareil se mua en celui de son souvenir… _elle devait savoir_.

« Oui ?

— Mes parents ! Pourquoi vous ! Vous m'avez menti, vous ne m'avez rien dit ! Vous n'êtes qu'un…

— Oh ! Du calme ! Je ne comprends rien.

— Vous m'avez menti ! Vous saviez qu'ils étaient morts bien avant que les policiers ne me l'annoncent ! C'était ça ce coup de fil que vous avez reçu, non ? Vous me l'avez caché ! **Pourquoi** ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? De quel appel tu parles ?

— Le premier jour où vous étiez ici, après m'avoir raconté votre mésaventure de sous-vêtement, le téléphone a sonné c'était pour annoncer la disparition de mes parents n'est-ce pas ?

— Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu t'es inventé là !

— Je ne veux plus jamais vous voir chez moi ! » hurla-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

Énervée, elle monta à l'étage et entra dans la chambre d'ami qu'avait occupé Naruto. Elle sortit les valises des armoires et jeta ses vêtements à l'intérieur qui furent bientôt suivis par ses effets personnels. Elle ne cessait de se répéter qu'il avait été accueilli ici en maitre, alors qu'il n'était qu'un étranger ! Elle aurait dû être plus méfiante, elle aurait dû répondre à ce foutu téléphone. Oui, elle aurait dû lui faire comprendre qu'**elle** était maitresse dans cette demeure et non lui !

Tandis qu'elle jetait les bagages de l'homme en bas de l'escalier, ce dernier entra comme une tornade dans la maison. Déjà de mauvaise humeur d'avoir été dérangé en plein repas et d'avoir eu à trouver un remplaçant – alors qu'il était un nouvel instituteur – à cause d'une crise d'hystérie, son ire s'approfondit lorsqu'il vit que ses possessions avaient été jetées sans ménagement depuis l'étage. Excédé, il monta les marches quatre à quatre et attrapa la furie rose qui s'acharnait sur un pauvre cintre sur lequel était accrochée une chemise qu'elle avait oubliée. Il redescendit sous les cris de la jeune fille qui était en équilibre précaire sur l'épaule du professeur. Alors qu'elle était toujours en train de se débattre pour retourner au sol, Naruto sortit et d'un geste rapide et puissant, il projeta la jouvencelle furieuse et hurlante dans l'eau froide de la piscine. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle remonta à la surface, toussant dangereusement, en quête d'air.

« Vous êtes complètement malade ou quoi ! cria-t-elle une fois son souffle retrouvé.

— Tu vas m'écouter à la fin ? grogna-t-il menaçant. Cet appel pour lequel tu as imaginé ce délire, il s'agissait de Jiraiya qui voulait savoir si tout allait bien. Si tu ne me crois pas, tu peux lui demander ! Et si tu as besoin d'une preuve supplémentaire, tu n'auras qu'à attendre la facture. J'ai appris la mort de tes parents le même jour que toi ! Si je l'avais su avant, tu aurais eu ton cul posé dans le premier avion pour aller faire des recherches avec moi !

— Vous me mentez encore ! Comment se fait-il qu'ils soient dans ma cuisine !

— Je ne peux pas croire qu'à ton âge tu ne saches pas encore te servir de simple moteur de recherche sur le net ! Renseigne[ii]-toi, pour une crémation, il faut attendre vingt-quatre heures après la mort puis compte une heure et demie pour brûler les corps. Ils ne sont pas morts vendredi, tu le sais ça. Ils attendaient simplement de pouvoir les identifier et de te contacter pour savoir quoi faire avec eux ! Même en prenant tout leur temps, tu les aurais quand même reçus aujourd'hui. Tu comprends ce que je te dis ? »

Elle s'était calmée au fil de son explication. Encore une fois, son esprit avait été trop plongé dans les noirceurs de son deuil et avait trouvé un coupable pour soulager sa peine. Il n'avait rien fait. _C'était simplement arrivé_… il n'y avait pas de responsable à tout ça, si ce n'était la mauvaise météo.

« Sors de là avant d'attraper un rhume.

— Vous n'aviez pas à me lancer là-dedans, d'abord.

— L'eau froide, ça calme toujours les esprits enflammés. »

Elle attrapa l'échelle et obéit à son futur tuteur. Désireuse de se faire pardonner, elle offrit une étreinte amicale à son professeur. Elle appuya sa tempe contre le torse de l'homme qui, compatissant et bien heureux de la voir dans un état plus calme, lui rendit sa marque d'affection. Fermant les yeux,elle se laissa bercer par cette musique si familière et pourtant si étrangère...

_Boum, boum._

Après cet incident, Sakura demanda s'il était possible pour eux de déménager, même si la maison n'était pas encore vendue. Au vu de l'effet néfaste que cette première journée avait provoqué, l'enseignant acquiesça. Elle devait sortir de là et avoir un nouveau départ. Ils avaient donc ramassé quelques effets et étaient partis à l'appartement de Naruto.

Lorsqu'elle entra, elle reconnut l'odeur réconfortante du tabac de Suna que Monsieur Uzumaki, tout comme son père, appréciait tellement. C'était ni trop grand ni trop petit et plutôt confortable. Il lui montra où était sa chambre et lui dit qu'ils allaient mettre les cendres dans le placard de l'entrée en attendant qu'elle prît sa décision. Si elle le souhaitait, il lui proposa d'aménager un petit autel dans un coin du salon afin de s'y recueillir. Elle le remercia chaleureusement, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas à le faire.

Il lui répondit d'un simple sourire puis la laissa découvrir les lieux. Tout était différent… mais elle l'acceptait. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu continuer de vivre dans cette maison vide habitée de souvenirs. Elle se serait détruire, lentement, mais surement. Elle qui avait peur de finir ses jours en se prostituant, elle n'avait pas le droit de gâcher l'avenir qu'avaient préparé ses parents pour elle…

Un mois plus tard, le temps nécessaire à la vente de la maison et de ce qui s'y trouvait, elle était de retour en classe. Dès qu'elle avait franchi la porte, tous les élèves s'étaient levés d'un coup. À l'unisson, ils avaient offert à l'adolescente leur sympathie et s'étaient légèrement inclinés. Touchée, elle avait accepté tous leurs vœux, leurs bonnes intentions et leur soutien.

_Mais rapidement, elle avait vu et compris que tout cela avait une date d'expiration._

[i] Si vous ne le saviez pas, les compagnies du genre « Fed Ex » offre ce genre de service (du moins, chez moi) d'envoie en moins de 24 heures. De même, ces services (réception, livraison) sont disponibles les fins de semaines. Je trouvais important de le préciser pour éviter toutes remarques relatives à la timeline qui aurait un problème. ;)

[ii] Si la procédure de crémation vous intéresse, voici le site où j'ai pris les renseignements : obsèques


	7. Chapter 7 : Appels manqués

Chapitre 7

Appels manqués

Une semaine plus tard, elle n'avait plus eu l'attention ni le support de ses amies qui, elles, étaient passés à autre chose. Elle ne leur en tenait pas rigueur, après tout, elles ne pouvaient pas comprendre et avaient elles-aussi des problèmes à régler. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle appréciait d'être mise de côté de la sorte. Elle avait cru – et ce, depuis leur début amical – qu'elles seraient toujours là, pour elle, comme elle l'était pour la nouvellement orpheline. Elle avait eu tort. Ses amies faisaient mine de l'écouter, cessaient de parler dès que Sakura s'approchait de leur petit groupe, elles effaçaient jusqu'à leur sourire pour arborer un air triste, se voulant même compatissant. Elles se fichaient bien de ce deuil, en vérité, avait-elle fini par conclure. Elles ne le vivaient pas, alors qu'elles connaissaient ses parents, ceux-là même qui les avaient accueillis plus d'une fois !

Elle rageait de tant d'hypocrisie de leur part, se demandant même comment elle avait pu être leur amie pendant si longtemps. Et son sentiment s'envenima lorsqu'elle s'en était plainte à Monsieur Uzumaki qui lui avait répondu que ce n'était pas non plus facile pour elles ; car elles ignoraient comment agir. Il avait ajouté qu'elle ne pouvait pas les punir parce que ses amies ne partageaient pas sa peine à la même intensité que Sakura. Elles ne comprenaient pas ; elles ne pourraient le comprendre que lorsqu'elles le vivraient. Et elle devait accepter qu'un deuil, c'était personnel. C'était une émotion que l'on vivait par soi-même.

Et ces paroles là, elle n'avait pu les accepter qu'aujourd'hui, soit un mois[i] plus tard. Elle avait donc rassemblé tout son courage et avait invité ses amies d'enfance à la rejoindre sur l'heure du repas. Hinata, Tenten et Ino étaient arrivés avant Sakura et l'avaient attendue impatiemment – ou plutôt, à son avis, nerveusement – car en les voyant, l'adolescente aux cheveux de rose, les avait comparées à des chirurgiennes s'apprêtant à exécuter une opération à cœur ouvert dès qu'elle arriverait… ce qui, en un sens, était le cas.

« Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre, il y a foule ce midi !

— Oui. À croire que c'est un jour de solde, plaisanta Ino.

— J'ai même dû jouer des coudes pour arriver jusqu'ici, répondit Tenten.

— Et tu voulais nous parler de quoi ? Ça ne va pas ? questionna gentiment Hinata.

— En fait… je voulais vous remercier d'avoir été là… mais aussi m'excuser.

— De quoi ? s'étonna Tenten.

— Vous n'avez plus à vous retenir d'être heureuse en ma présence. Même si vous m'avez dit que vous serez toujours là, je sais très bien que je ne peux pas vous demander d'arrêter de vivre pour moi. Je ne comprenais pas ce que je vous imposais et pour ça, je vous présente mes excuses les plus sincères.

— Tu n'as pas à le faire Sakura. Nous sommes amies, non ?

— Hinata a raison tu sais, renchérit Tenten.

— Dans ce cas… plutôt que des excuses, je vous remercie du fond du cœur, » avait-elle dit après un instant de réflexion.

Cependant, le soir venu, Sakura entendit des paroles d'une toute autre nature. Comme à leur habitude, elles devaient se retrouver près de la porte extérieure, mais cette fois-ci, l'adolescente était en retard à cause d'une rencontre avec le directeur adjoint, Jiraiya, qui souhaitait prendre quelques nouvelles sur son état et la cohabitation avec Monsieur Uzumaki. Désireuse de ne pas faire rentrer ses amies à une heure impossible, elle s'était dépêchée de les rejoindre à leur point de rendez-vous, mais en passant près de la salle de classe, elle reconnut leurs voix. Peut-être faisait-il trop froid dehors et qu'elles avaient décidé de l'attendre là ? Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à entrer, elle fut stoppée par la discussion dont elle était le sujet principal. Curieuse, elle vit là une occasion en or pour voir si ses amies étaient soulagées de ce qui s'était passé ce midi et aussi apprendre ce qu'elles pensaient d'elle, camouflant un petit sourire, elle resta près de la porte entrebâillée, attentive aux moindres détails de la vérité qu'elle s'apprêtait à connaître de la bouche de ses amies. L'adolescente aurait cependant dû se souvenir que la curiosité était un bien vilain défaut…

« En tout cas, je suis bien contente de ne plus avoir à retenir mon souffle dès qu'elle est là.

— Ino, gronda Hinata.

— Quoi ? C'est la stricte vérité ! En plus, de nous trois, c'est toi qui en a le plus souffert. C'est injuste ce qui lui arrive, personne ne va dire le contraire et on ne voudrait certainement pas être à sa place, mais quand ton père a été hospitalisé, tu aurais bien eu besoin de cette attention et de cette écoute que l'on a été forcé de lui donner ! Mais non, y'en avait que pour elle, tout le temps… dit-elle agacée.

— Tout le monde a tourné autour d'elle, si bien qu'on entendait d'autres élèves de votre groupe dirent ne pas vouloir retourner en cours parce qu'elle dégageait une _aura_ insupportablement lourde dans la classe. Ils étaient tous mal à l'aise…

— Et puis, si elle n'avait pas terminé son deuil, elle avait qu'à ne pas revenir en cours ! trancha Ino. Ce n'est pas si compliqué, franchement. Et, honnêtement parlant, son discours de ce midi avec ses excuses puis ses remerciements, je n'y crois pas ! Dès demain, si elle a la mine basse et qu'on ne lui demande pas si elle veut en parler, elle va péter un plomb. Je crois qu'elle est revenue à l'école que pour se faire plaindre, et c'est tout. »

Sakura recula vivement. Comment pouvaient-elles croire ça ? Si elle était revenue, c'était uniquement grâce – ou la faute à – Monsieur Uzumaki qui ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Elle ne pouvait rester enfermée dans sa chambre _ad vitam aeternam_ ! Mais… depuis combien de temps avaient-elles commencé à la voir comme un fardeau ? La connaissaient-elles si mal au point de croire qu'elle avait ce besoin constant que l'univers tout entier tourne autour de sa petite personne ? L'orpheline savait aussi que malgré toute sa peine, elle en aurait fait abstraction pour écouter les soucis de son amie Hinata. Elle lui aurait conseillé de prendre quelques jours de congé de l'école, de passer du temps avec son papa et de rester avec lui autant qu'elle le souhaitait et de ne surtout pas se soucier des cours, qu'elle prendrait toutes les notes nécessaires. Elle lui aurait dit tout ça parce qu'elle aurait tout donné ce qu'elle avait pour avoir cette chance. Tout ça, elle voulait leur cracher à la figure, en insistant ensuite sur le fait que si c'était là tout le bien qu'elles pensaient d'elle après autant d'années, qu'elles pouvaient bien aller se faire voir !

Et elle réalisa qu'encore une fois, elle était dans une situation où elle savait quoi faire, mais ne faisait rien. Fidèle à la lâche qu'elle était. Elle attendit cinq minutes, soit le temps nécessaire à ce qu'elles changeassent de sujet puis elle entra… un sourire idiot sur les lèvres.

« Désolée… »

N'était-ce pas plutôt à ces traitresses de lui dire ces mots ? Croyaient-elles sincèrement qu'elle regarderait ces visages souriant sans jamais remarquer qu'en vérité, les traits maquillant leurs lèvres n'affichaient que de la laideur ? Leur simple vue lui soulevait le cœur ! Elle avait une furieuse envie de leur cracher sa haine au visage et d'y aller de fines remarques sur ce qu'elle avait précédemment entendu, mais une fois de plus, elle ne le fit pas. Pourquoi n'y arrivait-elle pas ?! Pourquoi devait-elle supporter leur présence maintenant devenue intolérable ? Elle serait bien mieux sans elles, Sakura le savait, mais elle restait planté là, comme l'idiote du village qui, jadis, était martyrisée pour le simple plaisir du peuple.

« C'est pas grave, tu pouvais pas savoir, » répondit Ino.

Oh, comme elle n'avait jamais si bien dit celle-là ! Ne souhaitant plus être avec elles, elle leur dit que son tuteur lui avait envoyé un texto lui intimant l'ordre de rentrer à la maison et qu'elle ne pouvait donc pas rester. Armées de leur fausse gentillesse, elles lui adressèrent un sourire alors qu'elle les saluait. Elle n'était plus dupe, maintenant, Sakura savait très bien qu'elles attendraient encore quelques minutes et après être certaine qu'elle fut partie, ces hypocrites ne se priveraient pas de la _complimenter_ de nouveau. Si seulement elle avait été plus courageuse, elle les aurait attendues à la porte de la classe pour voir leur mine surprise, marqué au fer rouge par la culpabilité, mais non… elle décida de retourner à la maison.

Elle déambula quelques temps, s'éloignant du chemin menant à l'appartement de Monsieur Uzumaki. Elle s'arrêta dans un parc, à quelques kilomètres du lycée. Assise sur une des balançoires, elle regarda le ciel qui s'ombrageait doucement. Elle se perdit dans cette immensité infinie, libérant son esprit de toutes les questions qu'elle n'avait eu de cesse de se poser depuis qu'elle avait appris les véritables opinions de ses amies. Une petite alarme venant de son téléphone la ramena quelques instant sur Terre.

. Uzumaki, Naruto

.

. Où es-tu ?

Elle fixa l'écran jusqu'à ce qu'il s'éteignit. Elle n'avait pas envie de lui répondre ; elle ne voulait voir personne. Pas même lui. Elle emprisonna sa tête au creux de ses mains, laissant ses pensées aller et venir sans la moindre logique. Elle en avait assez de réfléchir et de se passer en boucle les paroles de ces filles. Ce soir-là, elle renforça la promesse qu'elle s'était faite il y avait longtemps de ça maintenant. Plus jamais, elle n'aimerait. Elle préférait se couper du monde que d'être trahie de nouveau. De toute façon, eux s'en fichaient bien d'elle, il était donc grand temps de leur rendre la pareille.

Elle n'avait besoin de personne !

Elle se leva d'un coup pour aller à un petit hôtel où elle avait l'intention de louer une chambre. En chemin, son téléphone ne cessa pas un instant de sonner ; tantôt il annonçait un texto, tantôt c'était un appel. Elle les avait tous ignorés, mais elle devait avouer que ce bruit incessant commençait à la déranger fortement. Elle déplia son portable afin de l'éteindre, mais la surprise l'empêcha de continuer son action.

. Uzumaki, Naruto

. Uzumaki, Naruto

. Uzumaki, Naruto

. Uzumaki, Naruto

. Uzumaki, Naruto

. Uzumaki, Naruto

. Uzumaki, Naruto

. Uzumaki, Naruto

. Uzumaki, Naruto

. …

Défilant la page, elle vit son nom se répéter encore et encore. S'apprêtant à ouvrir l'un des nombreux messages, son écran s'alluma et une sonnerie familière lui annonça un appel entrant. C'était lui… Que devait-elle faire ? Depuis le tout début, il avait été le seul à être réellement là pour elle, au contraire de tous les autres. Elle savait qu'elle était attaché à lui… même trop. Et si elle répondait, elle savait qu'elle s'exposait à être de nouveau blessée. Voire même trahie. Mais, si elle partait, elle lui éviterait aussi de subir un tel traitement… non ?

_Évidemment que non_ ! pensa-t-elle.

Tous ses appels et messages, ils étaient les preuves sans conteste qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle. Il souffrait donc de son absence et si elle partait sans mot dire, il vivrait un enfer quotidiennement. Mais… il pourrait aussi être soulagé de la voir partir, car après tout, elle était un imprévu – et pas un petit – dans sa vie. Elle l'amputait d'une relation amoureuse normale. Sans compter que même si un lien familial pouvait être prouvé, elle restait une élève qui vivait avec son professeur ! Non, elle devait partir ; recommencer sa vie ailleurs. Sans tous ces gens… sans lui.

Cela dit, devait-elle le punir pour ce qu'**elles** avaient fait ?

Ne sachant pas quelle décision prendre, elle en conclut qu'elle dormirait sur la question. Elle regarda son téléphone qui avait cessé de sonner pendant qu'elle réfléchissait et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à raccrocher, elle fut surprise par le renouvellement de la sonnerie d'appel et ce fut à cause d'un geste maladroit provoquée par son état qu'elle pressa sur le mauvais bouton…

« **Sakura**, » l'entendit-elle hurler.

[i] Si vous faites le compte, il y a donc deux mois qui se sont écoulés depuis que Sakura a appris le décès de ses parents. :)


	8. Chapter 8 : Je ne partirai pas

Chapitre 8

Je ne partirai pas

Dans sa voix, elle ne reconnut ni colère ni reproche : uniquement une vive inquiétude. Bien malgré elle, elle posa l'appareil contre son oreille. Elle voulait l'entendre dire son nom une fois de plus. Elle voulait de nouveau sentir qu'elle était réellement importante pour quelqu'un. Puis elle se souvint de ce qu'il lui avait dit la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Il avait tenu sa promesse encore une fois il était là pour elle. **Que** pour elle.

« Mons… »

Elle éclata alors en sanglot, si fort qu'elle crut en perdre la vue et la voix. Comment avait-elle pu douter de lui ? Il s'inquiétait, il l'avait toujours fait, il voulait qu'elle fût près de lui. Il avait choisi de l'accueillir chez lui, elle n'avait pas eu à le demander ni le supplier. Dès qu'il avait su pour ses parents, il aurait très bien pu fuir et la laisser se débrouiller toute seule ou avec Jiraiya. Mais non, il avait été jusqu'à jouer dans l'illégalité dans l'unique but d'avoir sa garde. Il était resté, l'avait écoutée et conseillée. Il l'avait soutenue sans qu'elle n'eût à le demander. Alors qu'elle n'avait pas la motivation de se lever pour aller en cours, il l'avait aidé à ne pas perdre le fil. Chaque jour, il lui avait appris ce qu'était le courage de vivre sans repère.

Un lien s'était naturellement créé entre eux…

« Sakura, où es-tu ? Je vais venir te chercher… »

Que devait-elle faire ? Il semblait à bout de souffle… était-il en train de la chercher dans les rues de Konoha ? Pouvait-elle croire en lui ? Rien qu'une fois, une dernière fois, pouvait-elle accorder sa confiance à un autre ? Les larmes roulant doucement sur ses joues glacées, elle tentait de prendre la bonne décision. Elle avait peur de faire le mauvais choix, de manquer l'ultime chance qu'elle avait de recommencer sa vie en suivant le chemin de la solitude. Mais était-elle vraiment prête à se lever tous les jours et voir que plus personne n'était près d'elle ? À l'idée même de ne plus revoir le visage de son professeur lui souriant le matin lorsqu'elle se levait lui faisait autant de mal que de savoir que plus jamais ses parents ne pourraient lui parler.

« Sakura, réponds-moi, ordonna-t-il.

— Je suis à environ deux kilomètres du parc, au sud de l'école.

— Très bien ! Ne bouge pas de là, j'arrive tout de suite ! »

Elle raccrocha. Elle avait pris sa décision, mais une voix au fond d'elle lui disait qu'elle avait eu tort. La peur, sans doute. Quiconque venant d'être trahie aurait entendu cette voix déformée, celle-là même qui prenait plaisir à torturer l'esprit des gens allant jusqu'à les manipuler, leur faisant voir un intérêt dans la mort alors qu'ils étaient au fond du baril. Serrant son téléphone contre elle, elle tenta d'assécher ses larmes qui s'entêtaient à rouler sur ses joues.

Elle ne saurait même pas dire pourquoi elle pleurait exactement. Le faisait-elle parce qu'elle était soulagée d'avoir un tuteur – non, il était bien plus que cela – qui respectait son engagement envers elle ou alors parce qu'elle avait peur de ce que ce lien signifiait ? Ou alors, était-ce encore dû à la trahison récente qu'elle avait vécue qui faisait encore des siennes ?

_C'est peut-être un amalgame de tout ça_, conclut-elle.

Elle entendit soudainement l'écho de pas de course suivi rapidement d'un homme qui malgré l'essoufflement hurlait son prénom. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle s'aperçut sans grandes difficultés qu'il n'affichait pas une mine soulagée, mais bien une colérique. C'était à prévoir après tout, elle avait disparu pendant des heures sans donner signe de vie il avait dû penser au pire ! Elle le vit ensuite lever le bras, fermant les yeux vivement, s'attendant à recevoir une claque aussi monumentale que mémorable, elle les rouvrit brusquement lorsque le corps de son professeur se colla violemment au sien, offrant ainsi à l'adolescente meurtrie une étreinte réconfortante.

« Dieu merci tu es en vie. »

Elle sentit son souffle coupé par l'épuisement se frapper contre son cou, faisant virevolter quelques-unes de ses mèches parfumées. Son enlacement se fit alors plus ferme. Elle était importante pour lui, ça ne faisait plus de doute dans l'esprit de Sakura qui fit immédiatement taire cette petite voix vile dans son cœur. Elle leva les bras et lui rendit son étreinte.

_Rien qu'une fois_… _une __**dernière**__ fois_…

Le lendemain après-midi, Sakura était agenouillé au sol, regardant d'un air dégoûté le sol qu'elle était forcée de nettoyer avec pour seul outil, une brosse à dents pour chien. Cette dernière était beaucoup plus petite que celle réservée à l'usage humain et les poils étaient plus courts également. Cette tâche ménagère peu commune était la punition qu'elle avait héritée pour être partie, dans l'intention de fuir, sans même avoir passé un coup de fil à Naruto qui lui avait dévoilé malgré lui, avoir pensé au pire.

Et, comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, pendant qu'elle frottait le sol, son professeur s'amusait à lui poser une série de questions scolaires et échappait « accidentellement » de la cendre de cigarettes ou alors un verre de jus… ce qui accentuait le désir secret de l'adolescente de lui faire boire le contenu de son seau jusqu'à ce qu'il demandât grâce ! D'un autre côté, elle savait qu'elle avait mérité ce qui lui arrivait.

« Mademoiselle Haruno !

— Oui, Monsieur Uzumaki ?

— Expliquez-moi dans vos mots ce qui a causé votre fuite. »

_Eh bien_… elle se demandait quand il allait lui poser cette question qui aurait dû être la première de toutes. Elle se retourna et le vit dans une posture peu habituelle : il avait un pied sur le dossier de la chaise et un autre sur le siège et la pointait du doigt. Un instant, elle se dit qu'il ressemblait à un capitaine sur une petite coque de bois, pointant au loin une terre à conquérir.

L'adolescente réfléchit un peu à la réponse qu'elle allait lui donner. Elle se dit qu'elle aurait pu lui mentir, ce qui aurait été plutôt facile étant donné qu'il ne pourrait jamais aller voir ses amies et leur demander de se justifier, mais elle ne souhaitait pas mettre son doigt dans cet engrenage qui était souvent plus dangereux que salvateur. Alors, patiemment, elle lui avait raconté ses malheurs. Sans un mot, il l'avait écouté jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'eût plus rien à ajouter.

Elle leva la tête pour voir le visage de son tuteur afin d'y déchiffrer une quelconque émotion qui saurait la guider vers les paroles qu'il allait prononcer. Posant enfin son regard sur lui, elle le vit qui lui souriait tendrement, se voulant compatissant à la souffrance qu'elle avait vécue peut-être avait-il eu un incident similaire dans sa vie ? Il descendit de sa chaise et s'approcha d'elle afin de lui donner une accolade chaleureuse.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elles ne m'en ont pas parlé avant.

— Pour ne pas alourdir ton fardeau, probablement.

— Et qu'est-ce que je vais faire demain ? Faire comme si de rien n'était ?

— Et si tu faisais comme si tu savais ? Parle avec elles.

— Je n'en ai pas envie.

— Sakura, gronda-t-il gentiment, si tu ne le fais pas, tu ferais une belle erreur. Oui, peut-être que vous aurez une dispute mémorable, mais au moins tu sauras et ce que je peux t'assurer à cent pour cent, c'est qu'elles ne t'abandonneront pas. Si elles ne t'aimaient pas, ces mots qui t'ont fait tant de mal, elles te les auraient dits en face.

— Elles sont peut-être lâches.

— Ou préoccupées ou trop stressées…

— Ça va, dit-elle après avoir soupiré longuement, je leur parlerai. Mais si ça tourne au vinaigre, ce sera de votre faute.

— Évidemment. »

Après cette courte discussion, il libéra l'adolescente de ses bras. Elle lui sourit affectueusement et s'en alla vers la cuisine afin de vider le contenu de son seau dans le lavabo. Son professeur la regarda s'éloigner, les traits froids et sévères.

Est-ce que cette conversation avait éveillé en lui des souvenirs indésirables ou alors… des sentiments de cette nature ?

Plus tard dans la soirée, Sakura poussa un hurlement de colère. Combien de temps allait-il encore la punir ? Après avoir terminé le ménage jusque dans les coins d'armoires jamais ouvertes, à en croire les monticules de poussières, et avoir répondu à des questions scolaires toutes plus compliquées les unes que les autres, la voilà qui préparait un menu capable de satisfaire le « fin palais » de l'enseignant. Elle qui n'avait que pour seule expérience culinaire la pression du bouton de mise en marche du cuiseur à riz, ce n'était point une tâche facile. Certes, le repas qu'il lui avait demandé était des plus simples, mais tout était de niveau « expert » lorsque l'on était qu'un simple débutant en la matière. Non sans patience, elle tentait de couper les légumes à la taille exigée par son tuteur pour qu'ils ne deviennent pas une purée à saveur de curry. Quand ce fut le temps de les mettre à cuire, elle regarda la petite machine à côté d'elle.

_Au moins, le riz devrait être bon. Si je réussis __**un**__ plat, ça sera déjà ça_, pensa-t-elle.

Quelle idée de lui avoir demandé ça aussi ! Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas faire comme n'importe quel adulte et l'envoyer réfléchir dans sa chambre ? Pourquoi s'était-il entêté à lui faire faire toutes ses corvées stupides ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien avoir à faire avec sa fugue ?

« Si tu continues à froncer les sourcils comme ça, tes yeux vont finir par disparaître.

— Je sais, je sais. »

Délaissant le repas du regard, elle ouvrit le réfrigérateur afin de prendre une bouteille d'eau, désireuse d'étancher sa soif naissante. Tandis qu'elle allongeait son bras, elle remarqua une série de plats de plastiques empilés les uns sur les autres. Elle aurait pu jurer qu'ils n'étaient pas là depuis bien longtemps… était-ce leur repas d'hier ? Après les avoir légèrement déplacés afin d'en voir le contenu, elle reconnut plusieurs de ses plats préférés. Il lui avait préparé tout ça ? Remettant le tout en place, elle retourna rapidement derrière sa casserole.

Coupable, elle réalisa qu'il avait dû lui préparer tout ça pour lui faire plaisir. Il avait toujours été là, pour elle. Il avait toujours cherché à la faire sourire, chaque jour, depuis la mort de ses parents. Elle devait aussi dire qu'elle avait remarqué un changement net d'attitude depuis les dernières semaines. Même en classe, il se montrait réellement plus vivant un point qu'avait mentionné Jiraiya lorsqu'elle avait été à son bureau.

« Naruto n'a pas eu la vie facile. Il a beaucoup souffert, et je crois que ta présence lui fait du bien, » avait-il dit.

Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'elle comprit. Il ne l'avait pas puni seulement parce qu'elle avait fugué, il l'avait également fait parce qu'elle l'avait laissé seul. Il n'avait pas dû comprendre pourquoi elle ne répondait ni à ses messages ni ses appels. Il avait probablement cherché à se changer les idées en l'attendant et c'était dans ses habitudes de... faire le ménage pour penser à autre chose. Quand il n'en avait plus à faire, il se concentrait sur son travail à faire pour le lendemain…

Il lui avait fait vivre son enfer comme punition.

Se retournant, elle le vit qui était assis à table, une cigarette à la main, et regardait attentivement le journal télévisé. Enfin, elle avait compris. Elle esquissa un sourire empreint de tristesse. Elle l'avait blessé bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait de prime abord pensé.

Résolue, elle lut attentivement les instructions écrites sur le paquet de roux du curry et elle suivit les directives à la lettre. Elle ne laissa rien au hasard elle voulait se faire pardonner. Lorsqu'elle eût terminé, elle monta la table et versa un généreux verre de bière à son tuteur. Inquiète, elle attendait d'avoir le verdict sur son repas. Elle savait très bien qu'il profiterait du moment pour lui faire une blague en faisant mine de s'étouffer tant le goût était immonde ou alors il lui ferait prendre la première bouchée pour s'assurer qu'il n'y ait rien de poison dans son assiette et ces deux scénarios la faisaient sourire rien qu'à l'imaginer. Ils retrouveraient leurs petites habitudes…

Mais il n'en fit rien. Il inspecta d'un œil méticuleux le curry fumant dont les effluves le mettaient en appétit. Il trifouilla les légumes et le riz : tout semblait normal. Les sourcils légèrement froncés, il prit une bouchée. Aussitôt la cuiller ressortit de sa bouche, il la regarda, extrêmement surpris.

« C'est très bon Sakura ! »

N'y croyant pas, elle prit également une bouchée et partagea l'état d'esprit de l'enseignant. C'était, effectivement, délicieux ! Elle rencontra alors le regard pétillant de l'homme qui se régalait. Il semblait tellement heureux qu'elle ne chercha pas à chasser le voile de velours qui se posa sur son cœur. À cet instant, on aurait dit que tous les soucis auxquels il pensait quotidiennement s'étaient envolés. Ils parlèrent longtemps de tout et de rien, jusqu'au moment où le couvre-feu de Sakura arriva. Après avoir pris son bain, elle alla sous les couvertures où elle attendit que le blond vînt la voir afin de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit, comme à son habitude. Elle vit alors sa porte s'ouvrir doucement, laissant entrer la lumière tamisée du salon dans sa chambre. Naruto glissa sa tête dans l'embrasure et la regarda avec un léger sourire en coin.

« Bonne nuit, Sakura…

— Je resterai avec vous. »

Elle s'était décidée au moment de servir le repas de le lui dire, mais elle n'avait pas trouvé le moment opportun afin de pouvoir le faire. Elle avait l'impression que si elle ne le lui disait pas aujourd'hui, qu'après, il serait trop tard pour le faire.

Elle osa jeter un coup d'œil à son professeur. Malgré la noirceur, elle vit les joues de l'homme se rosir. Il hocha la tête, silencieux, et partit. L'adolescente se retint de rire, car sa déclaration semblait l'avoir choqué au point où il avait préféré ne rien répondre et s'enfuir. Le fait qu'il avait oublié de refermer la porte le lui prouva bien. Elle se releva donc afin de le faire et retourna se coucher, un large sourire aux lèvres.


End file.
